Cleuce, El inicio
by rey kon
Summary: Deuce Gorgon, le relatara a su padre, como fue que conocio y conquisto, al amor de su vida..Cleo de Nile
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es en verdad un placer que ustedes, deseen que sea yo el que relate una parte realmente importante en mi vida, y les agradezco su preferencia hacia mi persona, muchas gracias y comencemos con nuestra historia:

Me llamo Deuce Gorgon, y esta es la crónica, de como conoci, al amor de mi vida:

Cleo de Nile.

Pero antes de comenzar a relatarla, vayamos al presente, ya que ultimamente, en casa de todos ustedes, que es mi casa, las cosas iban de mal en peor, trataba de no estar tanto tiempo ahí ya que el novio de mi madre, Jack Talbot, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sintiéndose ya el amo y señor de la mansión Gorgon, dando ordenes, cambiando la decoración de la casa, etc, en fin, disfrutando del permiso que mi madre le había concedido, y haciendo de lo que era mi hogar…un lugar terrible para vivir, ese dia, me levante 10 minutos antes de lo que se supone estaba siempre establecido por mi madre para desayunar juntos, era algo que yo había cambiado porque no tenia ni humor ni animos de estar cerca de ellos, conviviendo como si fuésemos una maldita familia feliz, no se me da muy bien el ser un hipócrita, asi que, yo le había pedido a Patroclus, nuestro mayordomo que me sirviera mis alimentos antes de irme a la escuela, estaba degustando mi preciado café negro cuando mi madre llego a interrumpir la santidad del desayuno, con esa forma de ser tan especial y en ocasiones, comprendo a Poseidon, el que no haya podido domarla.

-acaso es muy difícil para ti, el no esperar 5 minutos a tu madre?-llego reclamando en ese tono de voz que en ocasiones me da jaqueca

-tengo prisa-conteste parcamente

-al diablo! Últimamente estas muy ocupado

-Maddie, no es correcto decir palabrotas en la mesa, lo recuerdas?-le sugerí con sarcasmo ya que ella siempre me lo decía de niño

-Deuce…hoy no si? Solo te pido un bendito dia que dejes tu sarcasmo en tu habitación y bajes sin el!-reclamo furiosa

Yo suspire, esto era todos los días

-como quieras-respondi comiendo mi fruta que ya parecía que por arte de magia, había perdido su buen sabor

-porque cambiaste la camioneta?-me pregunto de malas

La tarde anterior, había ido a la concesionaria de autos, a pedir, que cambiaran mi lobo verde olivo, por una negra, no tuvieron objeciones y ya estaba en mi estacionamiento, flamante y bella, mi nueva adquisición

-a Cleo no le gustaba la otra-conteste

-ella fue por la camioneta, lo olvidaste? Incluso dijo que era una maravilla!

-si pero cuando salí con Rochelle, lo hice en la verde y ya conoces a Cleo, no quería que la conservara asi que para evitar pleitos, lo hice

Maddie creo se sentía decepcionada ya que ella, me había regalado la Lobo verde y que había pagado un dineral para que me la trajeran ex profeso para mi, sabia que ese color me gustaba mucho

-sabes cuanto me costo, traer esa camioneta a U.S.A.?-

-lo se-dije yo cansado de manipulaciones

-y solo porque una niña caprichosa no quiere que conserves mi regalo, la cambias?-

Yo me levante harto de quejas, no tenia animos de empezar una nueva pelea

-gracias por la comida-dije y Sali aun con Maddie gritándome

Media hora mas tarde ya estaba con mi esposa rumbo hacia la escuela y ya le había informado lo que había sucedido

-sabia que tu madre se enojaría-dijo ella mirando hacia afuera no de buen humor

-bueno..lo hecho, hecho esta-conteste

-claro, como a ti no te odia!

-ella no te odia

-por supuesto que lo hace! Si de seguro le dijiste que por mi la cambiaste!-

-fue por ti!-le recordé- dijiste que no querias subirte a la camioneta porque Rochelle había viajado en ella

-Rochelle y Operetta-recalco- tu la llenaste de mala vibra subiendo a esas dos

Sonreí al escucharla, mi esposa es extremadamente celosa

-bien, por eso la cambie, no quiero mas problemas contigo y menos con mi madre, ademas, con Maddie,amor, eso es todos los días

-no quiero que pelees mas-me pidió mirándome preocupada

Yo suspire

-la casa no es la misma Cleo, creo que me mudare dentro de poco

-Deucey..-

-estare bien!Jarvis estará ahí cuidando la mansión y el me atenderá

-pero estaras solito-me decía con carita triste

-estare bien-le sonreí-amor, algún dia debo independizarme

Ella se acerco a mi abrazandome con fuerza

-no se…no me gusta mucho la idea…

Yo bese su frente aun manejando

-descuida-le console- todo estará bien

Llegamos a la escuela, estacione la unidad y antes de que bajara, mi mujer me regalo un intenso beso al cual correspondi, abrazándola y sentándola en mi regazo

-podemos estar…unos minutos a solas?-me pregunto mirándome seductoramente

-por supuesto-le concedi, para mi, no existe mejor forma de empezar el dia que estar con mi chica sin interrupciones y olvidándome del mundo entero.

Esa tarde, llegue a casa temprano, Cleo tenia entrenamiento y despues de ahí, sus amigas la habían invitado al Spa, eso significaba que no la iba a ver hasta el dia siguiente, o, mas tarde por Skype, cuando eso pasaba, me quedaba en casa, viendo películas o salía con Clawd, mas ahora lo que menos quería era estar ahi, asi que llegue, avente mi mochila lejos,me duche y quise relajarme en mi cama cuando escuche unos extraños sonidos como de taladros, Sali de mi habitación para averiguar que cosa estaba sucediendo y me encontré a Jack con unos tipos en el hall de mi casa, cambiando el decorado griego por uno netamente ingles

-hey!-grite por encime de la escandalera de lo martillos, cinceles y demás aparatos

-hola Deuce-me saludo el hombre- pondremos una nueva decoración mas moderna

-eso es mármol!-reclame – sabes lo que costo?

-descuida, tu madre ya lo sabe…le encantara el nuevo diseño de nuestro hogar

-de MI HOGAR-dije furioso- a mi nadie me pidió opinión acerca de esto!

Jack se acerco mas a mi, mirándome entre burlon y retadoramente

-bueno Deucey…como dijiste que ..en cuanto me casara con tu madre…te irias de la casa…solo quise adelantarme y crear un nuevo espacio para mi esposa y para mi…en donde podamos criar a nuestros hijos…

Eso fue , el punto final, no soportaba a este tipo, asi que, preferí ya no pelear y Sali de mi casa azotando la puerta, si quería echar a perder lo que Maddie había adquirido para nosotros en cuanto llegamos a U.S.A…alla ella, yo no pensaba quedarme mas tiempo ahí, técnicamente golpee el botón del elevador que parecía sentía mi furia ya que se abrió de inmediato, entre en el, aun tratando de entender el porque mi madre le había permitido destruir mi casa, lo único griego que me recordaba a mi país, …amaba mi hogar, ese era el único sitio en donde yo me sentí , realmente feliz…ni siquiera en mi madre patria, conoci la felicidad como cuando mi madre me trajo hacia pocos años atras a esta nueva tierra.

Cuando las cosas cambian sin que tu lo desees, solo tratas de tener algún cimiento para que todo tu mundo no se derrumbe, eso era Cleo para mi, mas era mi misión el darle la seguridad a mi mujer, yo tenia que cuidarla a ella, aunque acepto que sin mi niña estoy perdido, lo único que realmente deseaba, era saber que podía contar aunque fuera…con alguien que me entendiera

La puerta del elevador se abrió y me encontré cara a cara con Maddie, venia del trabajo con sus acostumbrados folders y carpetas

-a donde vas?-me pregunto al yo salir sin hablarle una sola palabra

-a la próxima-voltee yo furioso.- avísame que decoraras la casa!

-como?-pregunto extrañada

-tu novio esta quitando el mármol y lo arreglara de forma diferente para su nueva familia

-que cosa?-pregunto mi madre sorprendida-de que hablas Deucey?

-ahora resulta que no sabias nada!-le regrese molesto-mira..olvidalo! de todas maneras, pienso largarme pronto

-Deuce-mi mamá me llamo pero era ya bastante tarde, ya que yo salía hecho una furia del lugar, solo quería alejarme de ella.

Maneje sin rumbo, no tenia animos de ver a nadie y a la única que deseaba ver,de seguro estaba en un SPA, con alguna mascarilla cubriéndole el rostro, no iba a molestar a mi mujer por el pleito con mi madre y su noviecito, ella también necesitaba sus momentos con sus amigas, asi que, recordé cierta dirección que alguien me había dado y sacando mi Iphone llame

Una voz ya familiar para mi, me contesto del otro lado

-hola-

-hey, estas en casa?-pregunte

-afirmativo, porque? Me visitas?-cuestiono el hombre

-asi es…si tienes planes…-

-ni uno solo…te espero, me escucharía muy común si te pido que traigas pan para el café?-

Mire mi Iphone con cara de extrañeza. Aun no me acostumbro a las bromas estúpidas de mi padre

-es en serio?-pregunte

-es broma-rio el – anda, te espero

-tu siempre con tus tonterías!-le regañe colgándole

Encamine hacia la impresionante torre en donde Poseidon, había adquirido un penthouse, o como le decía el, "una humilde casita", cuando llegue, me admire, era 3 veces mas grande que el edificio en donde vivíamos

-wow-exclame, entre al lugar, era extremada y escandalosamente elegante, me encamine hacia la recepcion y pregunte por el señor Stark, que era el nombre que el había elegido para pasar desapercibido entre el mundo de los humanos, la bella recepcionista me saludo cortesmente y me indico que el me estaba esperando, me dio indicaciones de como llegar a su penthouse e incluso me dio una llave electrónica

-su padre me pidió que se la diera-me sonrio ella

Lo tome algo confundido, el le había dicho ya a todos que yo era su hijo y que iba a visitarlo, los asistentes del lugar me pidieron las llaves de mi camioneta para indicarme que me tenían destinado un estacionamiento especial para mi, dándome también el numero del lugar para futuras visitas, yo agradeci algo apenado por todo y subi al elevador, dispuesto a pasar la tarde, con mi extraño padre

Entre a su "humilde departamento" era 5 veces mas grande que mi casa, moderno, espacioso, con un decorado elegante y con carísimos muebles, en verdad me sorprendio en demasia cuando el salio de al parecer la cocina, con una camiseta de Avengers, jeans azules y unos bastante cool tenis Vans

-hey, me alegra que te hayan dado la llave-dijo el con un café en la mano-no trajiste el pan?-pregunto con tono ofendido

-eh-dije apenado-dijiste que era broma

-por supuesto-contesto sonriendo- aquí tengo de todo, me gusta tener mi cocina bastante bien surtida, siéntate, estas en tu casa y es literal

Agradeci con un gesto, y me sente en su elegante sala, un gran ventanal dominaba el frente con una imponente vista de la ciudad

-lindo sitio-dije sinceramente

-gracias, me parecio algo humilde pero asi soy yo-contesto con sarcasmo

Mire su camiseta y dije con ironia:

-Sr. Stark? Es en serio?-

-por supuesto!-sonrio el sentándose cómodamente frente a mi-que mejor que llamarme asi, no iba a llamarme Poseidon o si?

-asi te llamas-le recordé

-obviamente, mas en el mundo de los negocios, no pienso usar mi nombre, mis empresas navieras deben tener un dueño con un nombre mas creible

-empresas navieras?-pregunte asombrado

-por supuesto, es un negocito que acabo de poner y que me esta dando excelentes resultados como puedes ver…y que será tuyo en cuanto tengas edad y un titulo para poder manejarlo

-olvidalo-respondi- no es mi intención tener empresas navieras

-seran tuyas aunque no quieras-sonrio Poseidon- que mal educado soy, aun no te he ofrecido nada, deseas tomar algo aunque no hayas traido el pan?

-no…no gracias, solo quería visitarte, te lo había prometido

-eso es bueno, un hombre siempre debe cumplir sus promesas. Pero dime…como esta la voluble de tu madre?-

Yo suspire, y le dije:

-va a casarse

Poseidon solo me miro algo sorprendido, bebio un sorbo de su café y con su sarcasmo normal me contesto:

-dile que le regalare su primera plancha-

Rei con su ocurrencia y el me sonrio

-o que me mande el numero de su mesa de regalos, es lindo siempre ir a una boda

-no jodas conmigo-le regrese con fastidio

-que? No quieres tener un nuevo papi?-

-no quiero un padre-

-gracias por lo que me toca!-

-no es por ti-respondi-bueno…en cierto modo…ya tengo un padre y ese eres tu

Por su mirada, note que mis palabras le habían agradado demasiado

-y no necesito una figura paterna en este momento-continue- solo necesito que mi madre me deje tranquilo y…

-no quieres que Maddie se case-dijo resueltamente

Yo negue, a quien quería engañar? Era obvio que no quería eso, Poseidon miraba hacia afuera pensativamente cuando hablo de nuevo:

-Maddie debe hacer su vida…tu pronto te casaras...

-ya estoy casado-le interrumpi-

-vale..-asintio con tu mujer y tu madre solo desea tener a alguien a quien amar, Jack llego a su vida y conquisto su corazón aun siendo ella una Gorgona, creo…que en verdad la ama y debes aceptarlo-

Yo aun continuaba sin hablar pero sabia que tenia razón

-Jack me cae mal- dije al fin despues de un rato- lo odio y se que detrás de esa cara amable, el también me detesta

-te lo ha dicho?-me pregunto con algo de molestia

-me lo ha demostrado y una vez hasta creo me amenazo

-lo se…yo estaba ahí- contesto el –descuida, no es tan tonto como para ponerse en contra del hijo de la mujer que ama…

-ah, ya ni se-dije fastidiado del tema- ya no quiero hablar de eso, vine a visitarte para escapar de ellos una tarde y no quiero gastar mi tiempo en tonterías

-de acuerdo, olvidémonos de Talbot-acordo Poseidon- dime, en donde esta esa preciosa novia tuya?

Yo sonreí al escuchar de Cleo

-en el spa con sus amigas, las mujeres pasan la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, haciendo todo un ritual de belleza

-lo hace para lucir hermosa para ti, no debes criticarla-me aconsejo el

-al contrario, la apoyo en lo que desee, es parte del compromiso con ella-

-como la conociste?-me pregunto mi padre directamente

-te prometi contarte, recuerdas?-sonrei yo

-asi es y creo que este es un gran momento, me da curiosidad por saber, como hiciste para que esa preciosa niña, se fijara en ti

-creo que para empezar, debo contarte el porque nos venimos a U.S.A.

-soy todo oídos.

**Holaaaa!**

**Como están?**

**Aquí ya presentándoles las primeras paginas del inicio de mi pareja consentida **

**Espero que la apoyen mucho**

**También deseo que les guste! Mi muy personal visión de como estos dos se enamoraron**

**y.. a la chica que me pregunto en donde descargue Scaris, mi novio me la regalo , asi que eso le correspondería contestarlo a el :p**

**jejjeje**

**déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc**

**todo lo leo y apoyen esta historia**

**gracias por todos sus comentarios**

**un beso**

**y nos vemos el viernes**

**:D**

**REY KON**

**p.d. amo a Poseidon *¬***


	2. Chapter 2

Hace pocos años atrás, vivíamos mi madre y yo en Grecia, ahí naci y mi infancia fue, bastante buena, creci rodeado del amor de mis tias, parte de mi familia y nuestro hogar, estaba en una preciosa isla, de formación rocosa en donde teníamos un palacio por casa, era muy bello, con grandes columnas de mármol, algunas estatuas decoraban la entrada, espaciosas recamaras y digamos que era, un ejemplo exacto de la arquitectura griega, como estaba encalado en una isla, solo se podía salir de ella por medio de botes o ferries, lo habitaban mas familias, y era una pequeña comunidad en donde todos nos conocíamos, me gustaba nadar en el océano y la playa que rodeaba el lugar siendo siempre vigilado por mi madre, soy un experto nadador y siempre buceaba mas alla de lo permitido aunque Maddie solia regañarme todo el tiempo, todo iba bien hasta que cumpli 15 años, yo tenia muchos amigos y lo acepto, muchas chicas en la isla, incluso estaba saliendo en un plan un poco mas serio con una hermosa niña llamada Casiopea, era la belleza del lugar, mas no se comparaba con Cleo, ella era rubia, de ojos grises y muy dulce en su trato, era mi novia en turno y con ella y mis amigos, festeje mi cumpleaños, tomamos un bote que nos llevo a Grecia y ahí, fuimos al cine, a cenar y a divertirnos como cualquier chico de mi edad, al llegar esa noche a casa, encontré a Maddie sentada en medio de la sala, con un documento en mano, al oírme , se levanto furiosa diciéndome:

-όπου στο διάολο ήσουν; (en donde demonios estuviste?)

-εξόδους (Sali)-conteste yo sorprendido de su enojo, ella sabia que yo estaria toda la tarde festejando

-αρχίσει να ετοιμάζει, αύριο πάμε στην Αμερική (comienza a empacar…mañana mismo nos vamos a America)-sentencio

Creo que me quede en shock al escucharlo, a America? Me preguntaba a mi mismo, mas honestamente, no me parecio tan mala idea, que no replique en absoluto, siempre había querido conocer U.S.A y ahora iba a vivir alla, no sonaba del todo mal

-ακούς; (me escuchaste?)- volvió a hablar

-αν (si)-respondi

Ella simplemente, se encerro en su oficina y yo subi a mi cuarto a preparar mis maletas, vaya regalito que mi madre me había dado, tiempo despues, valore que Maddie, me había dado el mejor regalo de todos…inscribirme en Monster High

Al dia siguiente, tomamos muy temprano el primer avión hacia America, ni siquiera me despedi de mis amigos y menos termine con mi novia, no es que me importara mucho pero al menos es de caballeros, decirle a la chica que uno se mudara bastante lejos de ella, además, en las vacaciones bien podría salir de nuevo con Casiopea asi que deje abierta esa posibilidad, jamas debi hacer eso!

Horas despues llegamos a nuestro destino, para nuestra mala suerte, estaba lloviendo, mi madre me metio a un taxi y no tenia idea de adonde me llevaba y sin ningún ánimo de preguntarle, había pasado un pésimo vuelo perdido en las canciones de mi ipod, video juegos, ya que mi madre no quería entablar una conversación conmigo, solo se la pasaba hablando por teléfono y regañando a medio mundo que preferí leer, escuchar música y dormir en el avión que estarla soportando, me extrañaba la premura con la que decidio que viviéramos aquí, además, nuestras cosas aun estaban en Grecia, solo alcance a empacar dos maletas de mis pertenencia, mas ella me dijo que solo lo necesario y que se encargaría de lo demás, parecía como si estuviésemos huyendo del país, asi que yo miraba con curiosidad las avenidas por donde el taxi iba hasta que nos detuvimos en un enorme edificio, que parecía muy lujoso, en ella, estaba uno de los restaurants de mamá, yo sabia que tenia muchos por el mundo mas no sabia que tenia una casa en U.S.A. , Cuando se trataba de negocios, Maddie jamas los hablaba conmigo, entramos al edificio y se dirigio al recepcionista hablándole en su idioma, el parecía conocer a mi madre de años, nos ayudo con las maletas y nos encamino al elevador

-dime que sabes hablar bien este idioma-me pregunto mi madre cuando se cerro la puerta del ascensor

-claro que si-le conteste yo recargándome algo cansado

-bien…es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, mañana vas ya a la escuela y no creo que haya mucha gente que hable griego por esos lares-

Yo suspire algo fastidiado

-mamá- me atrevi a hablar

-dime-

-porque salimos de Grecia?

-porque no era lugar para ti, planeo extender mi imperio de restaurants y ya me era difícil hacerlo desde la isla, además,…estas creciendo y no quiero que te quedes solo con la idea de un pequeño pedazo de tierra, quiero que veas el mundo en su totalidad-

Debo aceptar que era la primera conversación que tenia con ella sin que me dijera que "eran sus ordenes" asi que me aproveche:

-pero…pensé que odiabas America

-de donde sacas eso?-me pregunto extrañada

-bueno..siempre que te pedia venir, me decias que era un asco-

- y lo sigue siendo! Mas debo aceptar que desde aquí se hacen los negocios, asi que, lo mejor es que tengas una buena educación, Monster High es el mejor instituto que existe, con grandes profesores y actividades académicas que pueden enseñarte a lo que deseo que seas…un gran líder

En ocasiones pensaba que mi madre, no estaba criando un hijo, si no un guerrero, por tantas cosas que me había hecho aprender, el nombre de Monster High no me decía mucho, pero a comparación de mi antigua escuela, se escuchaba bastante mas interesante, y vaya que si lo era…

Llegamos al ultimo piso, que era en donde nuestra mansión esta ubicada, al entrar, vi el impresionante mármol por doquier, la enorme escalera que rodeaban hermosos vitrales y el espacioso hall que dominaba el lugar, era en verdad muy bello

-wow-dije yo admirado-

-te gusta?-me pregunto sonriendo Maddie

-demasiado! Tengo habitación?

Ella tomo mi mano y subimos, abrió la puerta del segundo cuarto y nos saludo una amplísima recamara con una cama King size, y decorada con todo lo que un chico de mi edad desearia

-esto es increíble!-dije admirado

-lo se…lo he mandado decorar desde hace meses-me dijo sonriendo con satisfacccion –espero que sea de tu agrado

-bromeas? Esta ..fantastico!-le conteste admirando la gran cantidad de video juegos, películas y demás cosas variadas que había en derredor, todo para satisfacer hasta el gusto mas exigente-te he estado pidiendo este video juego por semanas!-le reclame

-y es por eso que no te lo compre, ya lo tenias, solo que estaba aquí

-genial-sonrei-

-bien...descansa-sugirio- mas tarde Patroclus te subirá la cena-

- Patroclus esta aquí?-pregunte admirado

-por supuesto! No lo dejaría en Grecia para que tus tias se aprovechen de el, yo le pago, el se viene, pero ahora,descansa querido

Beso mi frente y yo me quede dueño de mi pequeña fortuna, en verdad que mi nueva habitación superaba con creces a la anterior que era mucho mas pequeña, mire por la ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón, y sali a admirar el paisaje, era hermoso, y comencé a pensar, que haber salido de Grecia, había sido una fantástica idea

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-tu madre jamas te dijo el porque salieron de Grecia tan de improvisto?-

-no, quizás ya tenia planeado que nos estableciéramos aquí

-mas la salida fue muy pronta

-si...eso creo…mas jamas me lo dijo a ciencia cierta

Poseidon estaba bastante pensativo cuando pregunte:

-puedo continuar con el relato?

-ah…-dijo el como saliendo de un sueño-si…si..disculpa, prosigue-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Al dia siguiente, yo baje totalmente arreglado para mi primer dia de clases, era un lindo dia y en verdad quería que todo fuera perfecto, estaba un poco nervioso, entrar a una escuela nueva no es del agrado de casi nadie pero, creo que soy bastante sociable y eso siempre me ha ayudado, Maddie me sonrio al verme

-que guapo te ves!

-gracias-le regrese sentándome a su lado, el fiel mayordomo de mi madre me servia ya el desayuno-hey! Que bueno que estes aquí Pat!-le salude

-es un gusto ver al señor – me dijo el hombre

-Patroclus, debes llevar a mi hijo a su escuela y esperarlo ahí

-mamá!-reclame – puedo venirme solo

-no conoces la ciudad-me regreso ella sin verme y mirando el periódico

-solo dame la dirección y estare bien…no quiero que me espere afuera a la salida, pensaran que soy un niño mimado

-nadie pensara nada Deucey, no quiero alegatos, Patroclus te llevara e ira por ti

Bufe molesto, aun no era tiempo de imponerme, solo por esa ocasión decidi que pensara que había ganado ella,

Me aliste para la escuela y enfilamos en un auto, presumo que de mi madre, hacia mi nuevo instituto, me sentía emocionado, había investigado en internet acerca de Monster High y era en verdad una de las mejores del país, tenia que causar una buena impresión, estaba leyendo mis mensajes de Casiopea y mis amigos en mi Iphone cuando la impresionante arquitectura de la escuela me saludo. Me quede atonito, era 10 veces mas grande que la escuela en la isla y me sentí por primera vez en mi vida, bastante cohibido

-από τον Δία (por Zeus!)-exclame-

-le gusta su nueva escuela, mi señor?-pregunto el sirviente mirándome sonriente

-wow…creo que será interesante-le conteste yo

Baje casi a la entrada, no quería que me vieran bajando de un auto tan elegante y me mezcle con los demás alumnos que entraban ya, me sentía fuera de lugar y mas al ver que varias chicas me veian muy atentamente, jamas me había sentido tan "bicho raro" como ese momento, no sabia ni como empezar o donde dirigirme cuando una voz me hablo detrás de mi

-Eres Deuce Gorgon, Cierto?-

Voltee extrañado de que alguien supiera mi nombre en ese lugar, y al hacerlo, vi a una mujer vestida de morado, con la particularidad de que traía su cabeza en su mano derecha, la cual me miraba severa

-este..si-dije yo mirándola asombrado

-el hijo de Medusa Gorgon…se me había notificado que llegarías hoy-

-eh…-conteste dudoso- mi madre me dio esto

Le extendi el cardex a su mano izquierda la cual tomo y la puso frente a los ojos de su cabeza, leyendo

-bien...muy bien…traes muy buenas calificaciones, jovencito, sabes hablar 6 idiomas

-7-corregi- me acaban de aprobar en Japones

Ella sonrio

-muy impresionante….bien, sígame, le dare el horario de clases, su llave de casillero y espero que te adaptes pronto a tu nueva escuela, que hagas grandes amigos, y veo que te destacaste en tu otro instituto, espero que nosotros tengamos esa misma suerte

-asi será-le sonreí-ah…mis lentes…

-lo se…no puedes quitártelos, es algo que mencionare a tus profesores…los conviertes en piedra?

-solo por un par de horas…despues vuelven a la normalidad

-bien..no correremos riesgos…ven conmigo

Segui a la profesora por los pasillos y aun continuaban las chicas hablando por lo bajo cuando yo pasaba , "cielos" pensaba yo, "que jamas habían visto a un griego?"

Media hora mas tarde, me habían proporcionado ya todo el horario que necesitaba, libros, mi llave del casillero y estaba frente a el, batallando un poco para que abriera, pero era bastante necio y no queria ceder cuando una chica me dijo

-tienes que ser rudo con ellos

-eh?-voltee

Una guapa loblta estaba a lado mio, tenia unos impresionantes ojos y un hermoso cabello

-mira, hazlo asi-y le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo abrir la puerta enseguida-, antes era mi casillero y se quedo muy mal acostumbrado

-ah...gracias-sonrei yo-y que pena que una chica haya podido abrirlo ,saludame a mi hombría porque salio corriendo de aqui

Ella rio de buena gana

-esa estuvo genial- Me dijo- me agrada que la gente use el sarcasmo, me llamo Clawdeen y tu?

-Deuce-le conteste tomando su mano que me estiraba en señal de saludo

-eres nuevo aquí, cierto?-me pregunto

-si…asi es…acabo de llegar

-bueno...bienvenido a Monster High, de seguro nos veremos por ahí mas tarde, nos vemos!

Se despidió con una bella sonrisa y yo le respondi, volvi a lo mio metiendo mis pertenencias al lugar, cuando al cerrar, escuche rumores alrededor mio, voltee la mirada y la vi…

Venia caminando por el pasillo

La mas bella visión que recuerdan mis ojos...

Su rostro era perfecto

Sus ojos claros, tenían la mirada de una hechizera

Su cabello negro se entrelazaba con algunos hilos dorados,era el marco ideal de su piel bronceada

Venia vestida en una especie de body color marfil claro, daban la impresión de vendajes bastante sensual que acentuaba de manera sexy su hermosa figura, blusa tranparente color azul cielo que realzaba su mirada, unos impresionantes aretes daban mas luz a su precioso rostro y una bella tiara coronaba su cabeza, como aceptando vanidosamente su soberania sobre las otras mujeres.

Yo la mire como idiota sin siquiera parpadear

No recordaba haber visto jamas una mujer como ella en toda Grecia entera

Cuando sentí…que clavo su mirada en mi

Creo que desde ese momento me enamore

Aunque ella no podía mirar mis ojos, supe enseguida que nos habíamos conectado, como si nuestras almas, se conocieran de siglos atrás, su perfume me envolvió, los aspire y ella con desden, volteo la cara pasando a lado mio sin siquiera decir una sola palabra

La segui con la mirada…hasta que se perdió entre los pasillos

Quien era ella?

Como se llamaba esa preciosa niña?

Un chico a lado mio, parecio leer mi mente

-se llama Cleo de Nile…y ni lo sueñes amigo…esta muy lejos de ti!

Yo mire al que me habia hablado preguntandole

-porque lo dices?

-porque es la reina de la escuela, y pocos son los que le hablan

-Cleo de Nile? Es Egipcia?-

-y ademas,princesa, creeme amigo,hay mujeres imposibles y ella es una de ellas, me llamo Heath! Bienvenido a Monster High

Yo sonrei al chico diciendo mi nombre,el cual me hizo el favor de acompañarme a mi salon e indicarme en donde estaban los demas para posteriores clases, " Cleo de Nile" repeti en mi cabeza,aun teniendo a la bella chica en mi pensamiento, tenia que acercarme a ella!

**Hola a todos!**

**Al fin viernes! Wiiiii! Es mi dia favorito de la semana**

**Ahora, contesto todos sus comentarios:**

**1.- si, Jack tampoco me sta cayendo bien a mi -_-**

**2.-Yo tratare siempre de cumplir sus deseos y querían esta historia, me la pedían desde hace mucho y las complazco con todo gusto, mi deseo es, que se la pasen muy bien leyéndola**

**3.-Si amiga! Poseidon tiene un sarcasmo EPICO por eso lo amamos tanto jajaa**

**4.-MIL GRACIAS por sus comentarios tan lindos para mi**

**5.-que bueno que les esta gustando, no puedo actualizarla seguido porque, aunque esta historia ya esta terminada, aun llevo muy poca de la ultima D: , es culpa de los exámenes, y es ya final de temporada, asi que lamento decirles, que esta la actualizare lunes miércoles y viernes, y luego hasta se enojan porque la actualizo seguido! -_-**

**6.-este comentario va dirigido a "Ximena, Victoria, o la que era Scarah" en el role**

**Porque es obvio que eres tu la que me dejo esos reviews bastante…mm..venenosos, en fin,**

**Tu mostraste un comportamiento demasiado indebido, e inclusivo, insultaste a chicas que eran menores que tu y por eso , se te saco del role, y la UNICA que voto para que se te diera otra oportunidad…FUI YO,…mas tu viniste y dejaste comentarios bastante desagradables que no quito...para que las personas los lean y sean ellos que juzguen quien es quien tiene una mala actitud**

**Si una lectora como tu, la pierdo, estoy mas que feliz, porque se, que seguiras leyéndome ya que es tu deseo seguir molestándome, mas creo que no me afectara que una persona de tan baja ralea, este siguiéndome cuando tengo miles, y eso gracias a mis estadísticas, en todo el mundo que aprecian lo que escribo y muestro y por ellas es que cada dia me esfuerzo mas**

**Y si dices que tengo "morbo" en mis historias, te invito a buscar la palabra en el diccionario y me expliques en donde esta eso en mis fics, los que son de rating mas elevado, esos, lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, NO SON para niños y si checas en FANFICTION, hay cantidades inmensas de ese tipo de fics llamados lemons, jejejeje y creeme, si hasta Shakespeare lo llamaron morboso, creo que yo puedo cargar con ese mote también **

**Y una cosa mas…porque TU lo digas, yo NO déjare de escribir JAMAS, **

**AMO escribir**

**Y gente como tu**

**Es la que cada dia…me han hecho mejor**

**Gracias a quienes apoyan y disfrutan mis historias**

**Un beso**

**Y nos vemos el próximo lunes**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

Sono el timbre y fuimos directo hacia el aula ya que teniamos la primera hora en comun,el lugar era bastante grande, con asientos hacia arriba, ocupamos los lugares superiores, cuando dos asientos mas abajo, note la hermosa cabellera negra de ella, la preciosa chica platicaba con 3 mas. A lado suyo, la lobito que me habia ayudado, una pequeña vampiro y una extraña chica de cabello rubio, parecian tener una conversacion muy entretenida,al menos las tres restantes que me miraban furtivamente, Cleo parecia ajena a ella y solo asentia o sonreia, fue la unica de las 4 que no me miro, mientras que yo no podia dejar de quitarle la vista de encima,llenando mi mente con su imagen, era perfecta, su voz era el toque ideal de su hermosura, tenia un acento muy sensual, Casiopea a su lado, lucia como una servidumbre, Cleo era el epitome de la realeza, la clase dio inicio con la llegada del profesor, quien tuvo que llamarme dos veces y que Heath me golpeara un codazo para salir de mi ensoñacion

-eh?-pregunte confundido- perdon profesor, no le escuche-

El hombre aspiro molesto, mientras algunas risas resonaban por lo bajo

-le pedi, que se presentara

-ah-dije yo levantandome-me llamo Deuce Gorgon, y vengo de Grecia

Los murmullos aumentaban al escucharme, el maestro los callaba

-y, en verdad es griego o lo esta inventando?-preguntaba burlon

- m τόσο Έλληνες όσο και τον ίδιο τον Παρθενώνα, Ελλάδα είναι η πατρίδα μου, το καλύτερο πάντα, αλλά εδώ φαίνεται να έχουν δει ποτέ ένα από ό, τι βλέπω με θαυμασμό (soy tan griego como el mismo Parthenon, Grecia es mi tierra madre,la mejor de todas, aunque aqui parece que jamas hayan visto a uno ya que todos me miran con admiración)

Todos voltearon a mirarme asombrados al oirme hablar mi idioma natal, hasta el profesor se habia quedado con cara de extrañeza, sonrei con algo de desprecio al notar que nadie me habia entendido, cuando la bella chica hablo

-dijo :"Soy tan griego como el mismo Parthenon, Grecia es mi tierra madre, la mejor de todas"

Yo mire a Cleo asombrado, me habia entendido a la perfeccion!, mas habia omitido lo ultimo, me miro con cierto enojo y me volteo la cara con desden, yo me senti como un idiota, no debi haber dicho aquello y menos que pensara que era un presumido, el maestro me invito a sentarme dandome la bienvenida, yo no dejaba de mirar a Cleo, quien hablaba por lo bajo con sus amigas que le preguntaban curiosas, note por la forma de sus labios que decia con bastante molestia lo que yo pensaba de mi mismo: "es un idiota"

Auch, me dije, mala manera de empezar el dia!

La clase termino, y yo queria acercarme a ella para aclarar lo que habia dicho, mas los demas alumnos no me dejaban pasar, y tampoco Heath que estaba guardando sus cosas con mucha paciencia, yo estaba de pie moviendome nervioso ya que veia que Cleo se alejaba con sus amigas

-claro, tardate mas!-le solte con sarcasmo a mi compañero que ordenaba con calma sus libros

-mande?-me pregunto

Yo suspire calmandome, de todas maneras, ella ya se habia ido

-nada,olvidalo-le sonrei- que te toca?

-dragonometria, es un asco! Y a ti?

-Historia, nos vemos mas tarde?

-seguro!-me dijo el feliz de que lo vieran conmigo, nos dimos un amistoso apreton de manos y pude salir del aula buscando a la bella egipcia por todos lados, ella ya se habia ido

Camine bastante decepcionado hacia mi siguiente clase, las personas me saludaban con gusto a mi paso, y decidi ser mas amable, esa era mi escuela ahora y ser el presumido no me iba a ayudar en nada asi que cambie de estrategia, una chica habia tenido mala suerte en abrir su locker y sus libros estaban regados por el suelo, que yo me acerque caballerosamente a ayudarle, ella toda nerviosa me agradecio y yo le ayude a acomodarlos mientras le sonreia diciendole que no era nada, incluso me regalo una paleta, me habia parecido un gesto muy tierno, me despedi de ella hacia mis siguientes dos clases ,las cuales aprendida la leccion, me comporte bastante mas amable y ya por la cuarta clase, tenia ya, bastantes conocidos que me saludaban por el pasillo, antes del break, tenia "economia domestica" o mejor dicho, cocina, en casa siempre habia cocinado platillos por mi cuenta, Patroclus me dejaba experimentar con diferentes alimentos y a mi me agradaba hacerlo ,entre al aula, y para mi sorpresa, ahi estaba ella, sentada en una mesa aparte, limandose sus reales uñas, yo la mire endiosado, a su lado, estaba el unico asiento libre de la clase, economia domestica se practica por parejas, asi que, me parecia demasiada buena suerte que no hubiese nadie a su lado, que me dio algo de vergüenza tomar el asiento contiguo, la profesora entro, yo aun estaba en la entrada sin decidirme a ir con Ella cuando la maestra me dijo:

-entra querido, ese asiento esta vacio

Yo le sonrei apenado y me dirigi hacia Cleo, quien aun estaba ocupada con sus uñas

-hola-le salude con timidez-puedo sentarme?

-la maestra ya te lo dijo, no?-contesto con su tono de hechizera- no se porque me preguntas

- ότι ο χαρακτήρας (que carácter)-dije en griego

Ella me miro furiosa

-te recuerdo que sé Griego y sé lo que estas diciendo

-lo hice para que lo oyeras-le regrese ya molesto, sera muy hermosa pero a mi ninguna chica me trata mal

Ella me miro confundida, parecia que no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le hablara asi

-whatever-me regreso furiosa volviendo a lo suyo

-yes,right-le dije con desden y mirando hacia la clase

La profesora repitio lo mismo que todos los maestros ese dia y yo me presentaba por cuarta vez, cuando me sente, Cleo por lo bajo dijo en griego:

-Είμαι τόσο υπέροχα αυτάρεσκο και ο καθένας κοιτάζει (y soy tan magnificamente presumido que todo mundo me mira)-

La mire molesto, y moviendo la cabeza con desden, la ignore

La clase empezaba a preparar los alimentos, cuando note que ella no hacia nada

-vas a prepararlo tu?-le pregunte

-nop-dijo ella mirando su labor de manicure

-porque no?-pregunte con extrañeza

-no cocino ni un triste hielo, asi que evito dañar mis uñas, me ire a extraordinario de seguro

Yo resople molesto, no tenia intencion de irme a examen segunda vuelta por ella, asi que empece a cocinar, Cleo me miraba curiosa, sonrei interiormente, siempre tenia ese efecto en las chicas, Casiopea me decia que me veia muy sexy cocinando, asi que lo hice lo mejor que pude, nuestro platillo era un trozo de carne con greyvi de zarzamoras, lucia ya mejor que los demas, mi bella acompañante miraba todo el proceso muy interesada, al final, agarre la cuchara, tome un poco del platillo y soplando para enfriarle le dije:

-quieres probar?

Ella me miro con esos impresionantes ojos suyos, creo que mi corazon dio un vuelco cuando los vi

Acerque la cuchara a su boca con cuidado y ella sin dejar de mirarme, lo probo, fue lo mas sensual que habia visto en mi vida

-le falta sal-dijo al fin

Sonrei victorioso diciendole

-esta a un lado tuyo, pasamela por favor

Ella obedecio en el acto y yo le agregue el condimento, dando vueltas a nuestro platillo, fue mi turno de probar, y estaba perfecto, tome un plato y lo servi decorandolo ,llevandolo hasta la mesa de la profesora que me sonreia feliz

Volvi a la mesa para limpiar lo que habia ocupado,para mi sorpresa, ella me ayudaba acomodando lo que había utilizado y no lo oculte, la mire con extrañeza

Cleo parecia cohibida ante mi mirada que hablo:

-tu lo preparaste solo, justo es que te ayude a recoger

Sonrei al escucharla y asenti, todo estuvo en su lugar en segundos y como aun no acababan nuestros compañeros de preparar sus platillos, me sente y decidi entablar una conversacion con mi hermosa compañera, me sentia muy nervioso, jamas me habia pasado con ninguna chica, siempre eran ellas las nerviosas pero la belleza que tenia frente a mi, parecia tener el don, de hacerte sentir inferior al instante

-se que tuvimos un mal inicio-comence muy nervioso-podemos volver a...intentarlo?

De nuevo esa poderosa mirada se clavaba en mi, tal pareciera que era ella quien petrificaba con la vista en lugar de ser yo, esperaba con fervor que dijera algo ya que se encontraba como analizandome friamente

-ok-contesto al fin- creo que podemos intentarlo

"Si!"Dije yo feliz interiormente, sonrei demostrando la felicidad que sentia, y pregunte:

-como te llamas?

La bella egipcia me miro asombrada, como no concibiendo que no supiera su nombre, aunque era mas que obvio que lo sabia

-Cleo-dijo confundida-Cleo de Nile

-lindo nombre-dije sinceramente-el mio ya lo has oido

-si,... Deuce..., es un nombre raro-contesto ella con desden

-si,lo se, pero estaba muy chiquito para poder reclamar

Ella rio de buena gana de mi ocurrencia

-obviamente! Y que hay que saber de ti, aparte de que eres griego y que opinas que todos te admiran?

Me sonroje levemente

-eso fue una tonteria-dije con honestidad-no crei que alguien me entendiera

-soy Egipcia ,tu pais y el mio tienen historia juntos, asi que te entendi a la perfeccion, aunque se me dificulten algunas palabras

-bueno, ahora lo se, pues, de mi, hay que saber...que me gusta jugar basket, el rock, las peliculas de accion, no me gusta cocinar y soy buen amigo

-no te gusta cocinar?-pregunto ella alzando una ceja dudosa

-no-sonrei yo apenado de que creyera que me gustaba-lo hago porque mi madre es dueña de Restaurants y es el negocio familiar

-oh-contesto Cleo con simpleza

-y que hay que saber de ti?-le pregunte

-y porque no te quitas los lentes?-me dijo ella evitando contestarme

-provengo de una familia de Gorgonas, petrifico con la mirada si me ven a los ojos

-que creepy!-me respondio mirandome con algo de miedo

-si...lo se-dije algo triste al ver su reaccion- pero es algo con lo que naci

Ella parecio arrepentida de su comportamiento que enseguida dijo:

-no me refiero a ti, si no, a la maldicion de tu familia, es lindo ver a los ojos a las personas para saber que es lo que piensan, siempre he creido que una mirada dice mas que mil palabras

Si ella pudiese notar, la forma en como la miraba, creo que se daria cuenta enseguida de que me tenia hechizado

-creo que tienes razon-concedi- bueno, soy muy honesto, y no se que digan mis ojos, nadie los ha visto jamas

-ok...

Baje la mirada algo cohibido, ahora los papeles se habian invertido y yo actuaba como las niñas que me admiraban o trataba yo de conquistar, cuando ella hablo de nuevo

-me gusta la moda

-mande?-pregunte

-que lo hay que saber de mi, es que amo la moda, las comodidades, las joyas, los gatos y las serpientes, soy la capitana de las porristas ademas, soy la reina de Monster High

-vaya!que bien-sonrei yo

-si...es dificil ser yo-dijo la preciosa chica regalandome una bella sonrisa

La profesora me mando llamar ya que habia evaluado ya nuestro platillo, me levante y note que mi iphone estaba por caerse de mi bolsillo trasero, asi que se me hizo facil dejarlo en la mesa, fui hacia mi maestra y esta me felicitaba por el buen sabor de mi platillo,lo que nos habia hecho ganar una A a Cleo y a mi, oi el sonido de mi celular sonando al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre del termino de la clase, me dirigi a mi mesa y vi con espanto que en la pantalla de mi telefono, decia "Casiopea" con una foto de ambos abrazados, ella misma la habia puesto dias atras y para mi pesima suerte, Cleo la habia visto

-te llama tu novia-me sonrio con malicia y salio del salon sin decirme nada mas

Yo tome el Iphone de mala gana, a maldita mala hora se le habia ocurrido llamar! Que con un tono de enfado le conteste:

-te llamo luego!

Colge, tome mis cosas y sali veloz para poder seguir a Cleo mas ella habia desaparecido, como rayos habia caminado tan rápido?, bufe molesto, era el break y me dirigi hacia la cafeteria, esperando encontrarmela, divise a Heath que me hacia señas de que me acercara a su mesa, en ella, estaba un chico lobo de bastante impresionante estatura y un joven minotauro que no se veia nada amigable

-hey bro! Sientate con nosotros

Me dirigi hacia ellos

- te presento a Clawd y Manny!-dijo Heath- Amigos, el es Deuce Gorgon

-hola, eres la noticia de la escuela amigo-me dijo el lobo con una gran sonrisa y dandome la mano amistosamente

-noticia?-pregunte sonriendo

-si..todas las chicas solo hablan de ti-respondio el minotauro de mal humor

-ah-dije yo apenado-no se que decir

-Que le quitaste ya a Clawd el titulo de mas guapo de la escuela!-respondio mordazmente Heath, a lo que el lobo le propino tremendo sape en la cabeza

Yo trate de evitar la conversacion diciendo que iria por algo de comida, deje mi mochila en la silla como dejando mi presencia y me acerque a la barra de alimentos

En verdad que varias chicas se acercaban a mi sin ningun pudor preguntandome mi nombre, algunas hasta me regalaron comida y otras me preguntaban mi numero de telefono y mi facebook, que volvi a la mesa con un mundo de cosas

-wow!-dijo Clawd asombrado-te lo dijimos!todas estan locas por ti

-well...-conteste yo confundido-no se que decir...aqui venden postres?-pregunte con sarcasmo ya que mi charola estaba llena de ellos

Clawd y Manny rieron mientras Heath me veia confundido

-si...alla venden-respondio con inocencia

-ay Heath-rio Clawd mas fuerte-que lindo eres

-eres muy tonto!-le reclamo Manny tomando un pastel de mi charola-te comeras todo eso?-me pregunto

-no,adelante, es demasiado carbohidrato para mi, si lo hago, no dormire en toda la noche

Mis nuevos compañeros atacaron todo lo que me habian dado mientras yo recorria con la mirada todo el lugar, esperando encontrarme a Cleo, mas no estaba ahi, quizas no comia con los demas mortales , siendo ella, la reina de la escuela, converse un buen rato con mis nuevos amigos, y supe que Clawd era el capitan del equipo de basket y me habia invitado al equipo, cosa que acepte gustoso, en Grecia jugaba de atacante y mi puntaje era muy bueno, al sonar el timbre, El lobo y yo teniamos clase juntos y hacia alla nos dirigimos despidiendonos de Heath y Manny, descubri que era un gran chico, de esos con los que haces conexion inmediata para hacer amistad, hablamos de todo un poco inclusive aun en el salon de clases antes de que llegara el profesor

-te encantara Monster High, es increible-me decia emocionado-no existe instituto igual

-eso creo-sonrei yo- he visto cosas muy interesantes aqui

-y las chicas!-dijo feliz-wow! Son bellisimas

-ya lo se-le di la razon-hoy conoci a una muy hermosa

-hay muchas muy preciosas,pero ninguna se compara con mi novia, es la..

En eso, se interrumpio ya que el profesor llegaba

-te esperamos en el entrenamiento a la una-me dijo por lo bajo-considerate ya parte del equipo

Le conteste con un "ok", y me senti realmente feliz, estaba ya en la escuadra de basket

Al termino de clases, me despedi de Clawd y fui hacia mi siguiente clase, en donde Heath estaba conmigo, no paso gran cosa solo que la pequeña vampiro coqueteo conmigo todo el tiempo, yo deseaba que en su lugar, hubiese estado Cleo pero al parecer, ese dia, teniamos una sola clase juntos

Al termino de la misma, el reloj marcaba ya la una de la tarde, y me dirigi hacia las canchas de la escuela,Clawd me presento al entrenador el cual me pregunto mi posicion de juego, puntaje y cuando hice un par de tiros, me dijo feliz, que estaba dentro del equipo,Clawd me palmeaba feliz diciendo un: te lo dije

Asi que, me dieron mi uniforme,prometiendome que me lo darian con mi apellido impreso al dia siguiente, me cambie en los vestidores y sali a las canchas para entrenar, cuando vi algo que hizo que mi sangre se helara

Cleo estaba besando a Clawd

**Hola! Buen inicio de semana!**

**Que bueno que están conmigo de nuevo y les agradezco sus comentarios**

**Y sus palabras de aliento, esas son las que mas me motivan a estar**

**Aquí con ustedes**

**Les esta gustando el fic?**

**Y claro que Deuce era mujeriego como Poseidon -_- le viene de familia!**

**Y si, Cleo y Deuce tienen una química muy especial**

**Yo espero ver muchos reviews y pregúntenme lo que deseen!**

**Saben que estoy para servirles**

**Un beso**

**Y nos vemos pronto**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

Realmente me senti mal, esa chica me habia cautivado de una forma como ninguna otra mujer antes en mi vida, porque estaba con un tipo como el ? Ni siquiera hacian buena pareja! Es decir,... Yo era mejor que Clawd, claro que no contaba con que acababa de llegar de Grecia y ese era mi primer dia, era tonto ahora que lo pienso, mas en ese momento, me senti, mortalmente celoso, jamas había sentido celos por ninguna mujer antes, pero ahora, estaba en verdad, endiabladamente molesto… camine directo hacia ellos, sin dejar de mirarlos,deseaba tanto que la dejara de tocar, Ni siquiera sabia besarla como se debe!, a unos metros de la pareja, tosi para llamar su atencion, Clawd se disculpo y Cleo me dedico una sonrisa maliciosa, el puso su brazo en el hombro de la bella

-te presento a mi linda novia-dijo con orgullo-te dije que no habia otra mas hermosa que mi chica!

-ya nos conocimos-sonrei yo mirandola

-si...es el chico que se cree que todos lo admiran,hola de nuevo-

-hola-le regrese en tono molesto-

- debo ir a entrenar lobito-contesto ella con desden besandolo-bye

-nos vemos mas tarde, chiquita-le respondio el enamorado

Segui a Cleo con la vista, estaba usando su uniforme de porrista y recorde que me habia dicho que era la capitana, se veia demasiado hermosa, Clawd me abrazo amistosamente

-ella es la reina de la escuela...y es mia!-dijo con orgullo

De buena gana le hubiera soltado un par de sarcasmos mas no lo crei prudente, le sonrei y el me indico que ibamos a empezar a entrenar, le segui mas note que Cleo tambien iba a entrenar con las porristas en el mismo gym, en ella, estaba Clawdeen y la pequeña Lala, quien aun no dejaban de mirarme, empezamos a entrenar y mi velocidad adquirida en mi equipo griego, me hacían anotar con mucha facilidad, el entrenador estaba mas que feliz de haber sido descubierto por Clawd, ya que tenían un juego importante y querían a un buen atacante como yo que completara las habilidades de el capitán, entre un pase y otro, yo me daba la oportunidad de ver a la bella Cleo entrenar con su escuadra, eran realmente buenas, y ella se veía,…demasiado hermosa, aun no podía creer que mi amigo fuera su novio, es decir, no es que yo sea tan odiosamente vanidoso que me sintiera superior a el, era simplemente que…ella…era perfecta para mi, mas note que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en mas de una ocasion, lo que hacia que mi corazon latiera con fuerza

Volvi a casa bastante deprimido, no podía creer que en un dia, había conocido a la mujer de mis sueños y que ese mismo dia…la había perdido! Clawd era un gran compañero y por lo regular, no suelo ser una persona que le quite las chicas a otros, no me parece leal y no me gustaría que me hicieran lo mismo, asi que, trate de no pensar en ello, aunque la imagen de la bellísima Cleo no salía de mi mente….que me estaba pasando? Jamas este sentimiento me había embargado antes, el querer estar con ella, era algo totalmente nuevo para mi…asi que...me dije a mi mismo

Bien…que es lo que deseas?

Creo que la respuesta estaba mas que clara

La queria a ella

Analice todo detenidamente.

Asi, que decidi comenzar por el principio…si quería disputar a esa chica…lo mejor era…empezar desde cero…y ser amigos

Nadie me había ganado en estrategias antes y esto iba a ser, el juego mas importante de mi vida

Obtener a la chica de mis sueños

Al dia siguiente, decidi llevar poco a poco mis planes, no saltar de inmediato hacia una conquista, tenia que evaluar el terreno y sobre todo, saber en que posición estaba Cleo, si realmente amaba a su novio o solo estaban juntos por que "se gustaran"

No quería que ella desconfiara de mi y que pensara que solo quería conquistarla porque yo era una especie de "Don Juan" moderno, eso era lo que menos deseaba, todo tenia que ser muy bien planeado y sobre todo, estar convencido de que si ella, le amaba, yo no podía hacer nada, aunque me hubiese cautivado tanto

Para mi mala suerte me encontré a Clawd, dije mala suerte porque el chico realmente me caia bien y si estaba cerca de mi, no podía planear nada sin sentirme culpable de analizar sus errores y por medio de ellos, acercarme a su novia, asi que, detuve mis planes y trate de pasar un rato con mi nuevo amigo, aunque honestamente aun seguía pensando

"como puedes andar tu con Cleo?"

La segunda clase que tenia era economía, y ahí iba a ver a la preciosa novia de mi amigo, asi que sonando el timbre, Sali directo hacia el salón, no quería que nadie me ganara el lugar a su lado, con tan mala suerte que al llegar, un chico ya estaba sentado con Cleo mientras ella le miraba con cara de "que rayos haces aquí?" yo llegue y dije con voz firme:

-gracias por guardarme mi asiento-

Cleo sonrio mirándome y dijo:

-por nada, -volteo hacia el otro chico y dijo con voz presuntuosa-me disculpas? Ya llego mi compañero

Al chico no le quedo de otra mas que pararse y dejarme libre el lugar, yo me sente sonriendo y poniendo mi mochila en la mesa

-gracias por seguirme el juego-le dije confidencialmente

-olvidalo-contesto ella- no se que se pensó al sentarse aquí! Y todavía en pose de galan

-creo que quiere competir con Clawd-sonrei diciéndole

Ella alzo una ceja mirándome desconfiada

-nadie puede competir contra Clawd-contesto con firmeza

Golpe bajo,pensé yo, si lo ama, será el doble de difícil

-lo se-le dije mirándola- eres una chica fiel

-lo soy-convino ella-mas no es por fidelidad, ese tipo es un tonto, y Clawd aunque no es una maravilla de inteligencia, es lindo

Buen camino!me dije a mi mismo, el que no lo considerara inteligente, era un buen paso a seguir

Puse mi celular en la mesa, apagándolo anticipadamente para no recibir interrupciones de Casiopea, a la cual no le había regresado la llamada, Cleo saco sus útiles diciendo

-le llamaste a tu novia?

Me interroga ya-pense- eso es bueno!

-no es mi novia-le conteste con una sonrisa

-sii! Claro, eso dicen todos, una foto abrazados no dice lo contrario

-no dice mucho-le regrese mordazmente- fuimos novios mas la distancia no es buena amiga, no creo en las relaciones de lejos, asi que…es mejor un break

Nunca pensé que esas palabras me iban a costar, taaan caras

-eso mismo pienso yo-me dijo ella-por eso Clawd y yo tenemos breaks en las vacaciones y podemos salir con otras personas

-y eso no te molesta?-pregunte interesado

-no! Alla el,si eso desea, no soy celosa en lo absoluto-

Le mire extrañado, que tuvieran "recesos" en vacaciones no me parecía nada normal, quiero decir,...no me gustaría que mi novia hiciera eso, y ahora me doy cuenta que debi decirlo en su momento porque mas tarde, en verdad que sufri por haber dicho:

-si...tienes razón, es una buena idea, yo pienso igual

-en serio?-me sonrio ella interesada- asi que tu novia de Grecia puede salir con otros y tu con otras chicas aquí?

-porque no!-dije vanidosamente- ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, no lo crees?

-totalmente!-me concedio feliz

Yo estaba fascinado por su belleza, que le concedia cualquier cosa que ella dijera, la clase comenzó y decidi no preparar la comida tan exacta como el dia anterior, no quería que supiera cuanto me gustaba hacerlo, asi que deje que ella me ayudara y nos ganamos una digna B porque ella le había puesto demasiado condimento que hizo que la profesora se tomara casi el botellón entero de agua, aunque eso nos hizo sonreir con complicidad, me gustaba ser el compañero de Cleo, era una de las pocas que seguía mi sarcasmo y lo que era mejor…que lo comprendia, eso me agradaba en extremo, asi estuve por 3 semanas, tratando de ganarme su confianza, y que me viera como un amigo, lo que note, es que cuando estábamos con Clawd y los demás, ella evitaba que el la abrazara, siempre se ubicaba lo mas lejos posible de su novio y cerca de mi, y aunque mi amigo era muy distraído, su hermana fue la que lo noto

-porque no abrazas a Cleo?-pregunto en una ocasión que comíamos en la cafetería

Les puedo jurar, que en ese momento odie a Clawdeen, mi amigo sonrio y dijo:

-se sento del otro lado, no voy a atravesar mi brazo o si?-

-es tu novia! Minimo demuéstrale que la quieres

-porque no te preocupas por conseguirte tu un novio, forever alone?.-preguntó Cleo, lo note, con algo de molestia

-cuido a mi hermano que es diferente-contesto la lobita mirándome significativamente

Que había sido eso?

Acaso Clawdeen se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba Cleo?

Clawd decidio ya no pelear con su hermana y tomo la mano de su novia frente a mis ojos, eso me purgo, bufe algo molesto, cosa que me valio que su hermana clavara mas su vista en mi, Cleo se movia algo incomoda pero le sonreía a su novio, el besaba su mano con dulzura, mientras ella le devolvía las sonrisas

Ok, suficiente, me dije a mi mismo, no tengo porque soportar esto

Me levante furioso, forzando una sonrisa diciendo

-los veo luego chicos

Cleo parecía decirme con la mirada un "no te vayas!" pero la ignore y me fui, bastante molesto.

Esto no estaba bien, ella era su novia, iba cavilando esto por los pasillos de mi escuela, mas cada dia, ella se iba metiendo mas en mi mente y corazón, amaba los momentos que pasábamos a solas cocinando, justamente esa misma mañana, nos habían enseñado a hacer paletas de dulces y estuvimos bromeando acerca de que forma podríamos hacerlas, ella sugeria que en forma de joyas, yo de patinetas asi que al final de la discusión, yo tome la pasta para crearlas, y forme un perfecto:" Cleo" , su nombre en forma de paleta, ella sonreía feliz por el detalle y cuando estuvieron listas, se la regale con una pequeña rosa de papel que le había hecho frente a sus ojos, de la manera que Patroclus me había enseñado, me dijo que había sido el detalle mas lindo que alguien le había dado y yo simplemente me sentí…realmente contento de poder demostrarle lo mucho que ella me importaba…incluso nos sentábamos juntos en otras clases, mas era en economía domestica, en donde ambos estábamos solos, sin nadie mas alrededor y en donde cuando terminábamos de cocinar, platicábamos y nos conocíamos mas, supe de su amor por las serpientes, que ama el chocolate, las rosas rojas, odiaba las rosas blancas y que le temia a la oscuridad, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención es que su hermana mayor siempre la hacia sentir menos y que se tenia muy poca confianza en si misma. Recuerdo haberle dicho:"bromeas? Eres Cleo de Nile…nadie puede negar tu realeza…eres mas importante de lo que crees, todos te admiran", ella sonrio y me pregunto: "hasta tu?" hubiese dado lo que fuera por haberme quitado los anteojos , mirarla a los ojos y que viera lo que mi corazón estaba sintiendo, mas me conforme con decirle de la forma mas sincera: "yo? Yo soy tu mas fiel esclavo"

Su carita se había iluminado al escucharme, recuerdo que me fui acercando a ella, cuando el timbre sono,nos levantamos y ambos habíamos ido a la cafetería, en donde Clawd momento antes, había arruinado una mañana perfecta

Tenia que decidirme pronto

O trataba ya de que ella se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, o tendría que alejarme porque me estaba enamorando perdidamente de Cleo

Al dia siguiente, llegue temprano a clases, y estaba en mi locker dejando mis libros cuando sentí que alguien me picaba en la espalda, yo voltee y me encontré con la chica que el primer dia, le había ayudado a recoger sus libros, era realmente muy hermosa, no tanto como mi princesa, pero era bonita

-hola!-me sonrio

-hola-le devolví el saludo

-sabes…este fin de semana, habra un baile en la escuela

-ah-yo no tenia idea de nada

-y … es costumbre que las chicas…inviten a los chicos…y pensé…que..si tu…quisieras ir conmigo al baile?

Me movi nervioso, no sabia nada de ningún baile y era de hecho el primero al que iba a ir en U.S.A., en Grecia, el chico es quien llevaba a la dama pero, ella había tenido el valor de pedírmelo,eso le daba puntos, obviamente, Cleo iba a ir con su novio, asi que le dije:

-ok

Ella me abrazo muy feliz

-genial! Pasas por mi?-

-claro-dije yo- pero…

La chica se apresuro a darme una nota con su dirección y facebook

-agregame!ah…y mi nombre es Meg

-De acuerdo Meg-sonrei yo-paso por ti a las 7

-genial!-dijo ella y me dio un beso en la mejilla que realmente no lo vi venir

Voltee y meti mis cosas a mi casillero, pensando que tenia que apresurarme porque ese dia, tenia Cocina a primera hora por que la maestra iba a salir, asi que corri hacia alla y Cleo tenia ya su mochila en mi asiento, estaba con su Iphone y suspiro con alivio en cuanto me vio

-ya era hora!en donde te habias metido?-me regaño

-disculpa, estaba con alguien-dije yo sentándome

-4 tipos iban a sentarse aquí! Si no es por mi bolsa..

Cleo llevaba siempre un monumento al bolso, enorme y solo dios sabe que cosas llevaba ahí

-entonces, gracias señora bolsa-dije bromeando hacia su mochila

Ella me dio un golpe cariñoso en el antebrazo

-que gracioso eres, Deucey!-dijo con ironia

Amaba que ella me llamara Deucey, solo mi madre me decía asi y siempre me había fastidiado mas ahora, me gustaba oírlo de sus labios

-ok ok, que prepararemos ahora?-pregunte mirando el pizarrón y acercando mi asiento hacia ella, me gustaba aspirar su aroma

-yo que se! Sabes que no me gusta cocinar

-lo se, se te quema el agua

-100%! Además,para que aprender?.. cuando me case, tendre muchos sirvientes

-no creo que Clawd los pague-dije sonriendo con malicia

-y quien te dijo que me casare con el?-me contesto en el mismo tono

Voltee de inmediato a verla, eso era interesante

-que…no te gustaría?-pregunte

-no-dijo ella sacando su cuaderno de apuntes

-porque no?-quise saber mas

-porque no-repitio

-pero porque no?-volvi a preguntar

-no esta en mis planes,…ahora son otros…

Una gran esperanza nacio de adentro de mi alma, lo confieso, quería saber mas, pero en ese momento, la maestra comenzó la clase

-porque no quieres casarte con el?-le pregunte en voz baja

-shhh-me regaño ella

-dimelo por favor-le pedi suplicante

-no ahora-dijo solo moviendo sus hermosos labios

Sin siquiera pensarlo, tome su mano a lo que ella se sorprendio, y en un descuido de la profesora, me acerque a su oído

-dime porque no-le pedi en voz baja y vi como se estremecio ante esto, me miro muy asombrada por mi atrevimiento, su rostro estaba muy pegado al mio, le mire endiosado, jamas la había tenido tan cerca, mire sus labios, obviamente ella no veía mis ojos o no se si se imaginaba lo mucho que deseaba besarla, o quizás si, porque moria de ganas de hacerlo que me acerque dispuesto a robarle un beso, cuando en ese momento la maestra nos grito, Cleo y yo dimos un salto asustados, toda la clase nos hacia bulla, mientras nos separábamos bastante sonrojados, la mire de reojo, y note con placer que ella tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hizo que yo también sonriera de felicidad

**Hola a todos**

**Buen dia viernes!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, dejo respuestas :D**

**1-si! Cleo era bastante fría con Deuce pero recuerden que ella tenia novio y no iba a coquetear con un chico nuevo y menos con uno que se veía bastante presumido**

**2.-el poder de Cleo, según el libro, es dominar a los hombres por medio de sus besos, quizás por eso no ha besado a Deuce aun en los websodios y las películas, y hay un poco de contradicción en esto ya que en una dice que Cleo permaneció dormida hasta hoy que despertó y esta viviendo como una adolescente normal, y otra es que ha vivido todos esos años, creo que entre el libro y los episodios siempre se contradicen demasiado**

**3.-Esto va para Katerine,Veronica, Scarah y tantas otras que yo se , es la misma que ha estado molestándome, deje tus comentarios groseros para que la gente viera la clase de alimaña que eres,..si tanto me detestas…simple..para que me sigues? Si tengo talento o no, no seras tu,quien me juzgue y lo que pusiste en D&C solo me comprueba lo mentirosa que eres,…tu "hermanita" ni pudo leer mis fics porque están ocultos ya que son maduros, y si tanto te disgusta este tipo de generos, te desafio a TI, a que le dejes un comentario igual a TODOS LOS ESCRITORES de lemmon, que hay MILES en FANFICTION y de caricaturas incluso preferidas tuyas,..pero hazlo! Y veremos que es lo que ellos te dicen, la única mal pensada,morbosa y creo que hasta "prostituta" como me llamaste solo demuestran que eres una niña menor de 12 años que NO TIENE IDEA de nada y en este caso la MORBOSA ERES TU…no dejare de escribir por LACRAS como tu que quieren frenar mi pasión**

**Jamas lo hare**

**Con eso solo demostraste una cosa**

**Que me ENVIDIAS de tal manera**

**Que no eres feliz sin estarme molestando**

**Aun asi..lo único que dire es**

**QUE DIOS TE CENTUPLIQUE…lo que sientas o deseas por mi**

**Te bendigo porque eres demasiado joven**

**Para tener tanto veneno en tu corazón :D**

**Gracias a mis amigos del role, a mis fans y a todas las personas que me dejaron un comentario amable**

**Mil gracias**

**Se los agradezco**

**Y a los escritores que sufren esta clase de acoso**

**Solo les puedo decir**

**Sigan escribiendo,…el odio nos hace mas fuerte y enorgullézcanse de tener a alguien que NO puede vernos mostrar lo poco o mucho talento que Dios nos concedio, y que solo el sabra poner en su lugar, a esas personas que solo veneno destilan**

**Un gran beso**

**Y nos vemos el viernes!**

**:D**

**Pregunta: les gustaría que Cleo contara su versión de esta misma historia, en la próxima temporada?**

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles,terminando la clase, estaba dispuesto a proseguir con lo que había empezado cuando Clawd se apareció en el salón , Cleo se levanto enseguida y fue hacia el, dándole un beso en la mejilla, Yo lo mire de mal humor, era en serio? Hacia unos minutos, estaba por besarla y ahora, besaba a ese tonto? Me acerque a mi amigo diciendo con sarcasmo

-vienes por tu amado tesoro?-

Cleo me miro de malas

-claro.-sonrio el- venia a traerle un obsequio

Y le entrego una rosa, ella sonrio mirándola

-gracias Clawdy, es hermosa-

"Clawdy" pensé yo, " como Deucey, pero mas estúpido!"

-todo para ti-y sin mas, le beso frente a mi

Yo estaba furico, sin decir mas, Sali hecho un bolido, no quería verlos, no quería estar cerca de Cleo, estaba en verdad jugando conmigo! Ella era su novia y por lo que veía, no tenia intención de dejarlo, iba golpeando cuanto casillero tuviese abierta la puerta, era demasiado! Había gastado tanta estrategia para que un imbécil con una estúpida florecita me ganara? Creeme, en ese momento, no veía a Clawd como mi amigo, lo veía….como mi peor enemigo

Trate de no pensar mas en eso, mas obviamente me sentía triste y extremadamente celoso, me aleje de todos y me la pase en las gradas, pensando en esas 3 semanas, cerca de ella, sin ningún buen resultado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-tu esposa si que te la hizo difícil!-decia Poseidon bastante interesado en mi platica, tenia ambas manos en el rostro y seguía con bastante interes lo que estaba relatando

-si..asi es-sonrei-no fue nada fácil

-pero si le gustabas a ella?

-tiempo despues Cleo me conto, que despues de esa situación, se había topado con Meg en los casilleros de chicas

-aah eso es interesante! Cuéntalo!-dijo mi padre entusiasmado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Cleo me dijo, que Clawd la había llevado directamente hasta los vestidores de las porristas, ella estaba bastante arrepentida de haberlo besado frente a mi, ya que comenzaba a sentir sentimientos hacia mi persona, suspiraba bastante triste de pensar que yo podía malinterpretar ese beso que su novio le había robado y que ella no había visto venir , no deseaba que yo pensara, que amaba a Clawd porque no era asi, entro con sus compañeras y en las porristas, estaba Meg, la cual relataba entusiasmada a todos, su nuevo compañero de baile

-esa Meg-decia con desden Clawdeen

-y ahora que hizo?-preguntaba la capitana en tono fastidioso

-que ya tiene acompañante para el baile-dijo Lala quien estaba amarrándose los tennis- menuda cosa! Y mira que tuvo suerte

-en serio? Y quien fue el idiota que acepto salir con ella?-cuestionaba Cleo con desden

-Deuce-dijo Clawdeen simplemente

Cleo me conto que sintió en ese momento, una cubetada de agua helada, la tonta de Meg, que siempre había menospreciado, iba a ir al baile, nada menos que conmigo!

-eso no es cierto-se atrevio a contradecir

-si es verdad, según supe en los pasillos, la vieron con Deuce y dice que el se lo pidio-dijo Lala mirando a su capitana

-esta tarada me lo gano!-decia Clawdeen con molestia- y yo que pensaba pedírselo hoy

Cleo sintió una congoja terrible en su corazón, como es que yo iba a ir con Meg?, y lo de hacia un momento? Ella no se había engañado, estuve a punto de robarle un beso..y ahora,se enteraba que yo tenia ya compañera para el baile, sin demostrar su mal humor, se acerco a ella preguntándole directamente

-es verdad que iras con Deuce Gorgon al baile?-

-si Cleo!-le respondio ella feliz-no es genial? Llevare al chico mas guapo d todo el insti!

-el te lo pidió?-le interrumpio Cleo mirándola fijamente

-por supuesto! Si tiene días que el y yo platicamos, no es genial?-preguntaba con mucha malicia

la bella capitana solo bajo la mirada confundida volviendo a su casillero y sacando su uniforme, su cuñada le preguntaba directamente

-porque te importa saberlo?

Cleo suspiraba furiosa

-por ti…se que te gusta

-aay mira!-sonrio Clawdeen con ironia- y yo que te creo

-no me creas-volteo Cleo a mirarla- que no ibas a pedírselo en la tarde? Pues creo que te lo ganaron

-que mas da..solo acuérdate que tu…eres la novia de mi hermano-le recordó mordazmente la lobita

Mas mi bella egipcia es un hueso duro de roer que dijo:

-creeme, eso lo se de sobra

Y continuo cambiándose para el entrenamiento.

Mas tarde, las clases habían terminado e iba yo por el pasillo, buscando entre mis hojas, lo que se supone eran copias que el maestro nos había dado para estudiar ya que tendríamos examen, iba ordenandolas cuando alguien llego detrás mio y se colgó de mi brazo, era Meg

-hola guapo!

Yo la mire algo extrañado mas la salude cortes

-hola!-"vamos recuerda como se llama" me autoregañe- Meg!-dije triunfante

-me acompañas a casa?-me pregunto feliz

-no tengo auto-le confese sonriéndole- de hecho vengo a la escuela en patineta

-genial!-dijo ella -no importa, mi casa no esta lejos y podemos irnos caminando, asi sabras donde vivo para que vengas por mi el sábado

-mmm, ok-convine yo. No tenia a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas, asi que acepte

No note que en un pasillo contiguo, estaba Cleo mirándonos con bastante malos ojos, resoplo furiosa y camino a lado contrario de nosotros, esa afrenta, yo se la iba a pagar, demasiado caro

Al dia siguiente, llegue temprano a la escuela, había extrañado demasiado a Cleo, la había agregado ya a mi Facebook y siempre se conectaba a las 4 de la tarde y nos poníamos a platicar de cosas triviales o chismes de la escuela, la tarde anterior no se apareció, y tampoco había subido nada en su muro, me tenia sumamente intrigado, acaso Clawd había sospechado algo de lo que había pasado en clase? Alguien se lo había dicho? No me sentía muy a gusto cuando llegue, mas mi amigo me saludo como si nada incluso me pidió la tarea que yo le pase sin chistar, despues de haber querido besar a su novia, justo era que le pasara lo que quisiera! Faltaba mas! Llego la clase de economía domestica y hacia alla me dirigi, tenia que hablar con ella y decirle lo que estaba pasando, que me gustaba a morir y que pensaba pelear por ella sobre quien fuera.

Entre a clase y vi con espanto que quien ocupaba su lugar…era Jackson

Mire a todos lados y Cleo no estaba, me sente en nuestra acostumbrada mesa y mi amigo me saludo

-hola men!-

-hey-dije yo aun mirando a diestra y siniestra-

-buscas a alguien?-me pregunto mi amigo

-no…a nadie…Jackson, jamas te había visto aquí…que…

La profesora llego en ese momento dando los buenos días, y se acerco a mi sonriendo diciéndome:

-querido, desde hoy, tu compañero será Jackson, Cleo cambio su horario de clase

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo al escucharla

-como?-repeti incrédulo-

-la señorita De Nile, pidió un cambio de hora y el señor Jackson acepto hacer el intercambio, desde hoy, trabajaras con el

Palmeo mi hombro con cariño y se alejo, yo aun no podía creerlo, el único momento que teníamos a solas, ella lo había cambiado! Porque?

Que había hecho yo mal?

El haberla tratado de besar?

Tan fiel le era a Clawd?

Me sentí realmente triste al no encontrar el motivo por el cual Cleo se había cambiado de salón, Jackson parloteaba feliz mientras yo aun cavilaba en mi mente, pensando el porque había sido tan tonto de haberla tratado de besar, eso de seguro la asusto y la había alejado de mi

No pase nada bien ese dia, despues de cocina, quise buscar a Cleo mas no la encontraba por ningún lado, en donde demonios se había metido? Busque por todo Monster High,y ya hasta final de clases, la vi en brazos de Clawd, maldita sea, pensaba furioso. Lo que menos quería era verla con el y que además estuvieran muy juntitos besándose ajenos a todos, la mire como por 5 minutos, a que estaba jugando? Ellos eran una pareja,yo la amaba…si…creo que mas de lo que el jamas la iba a amar, pero ella lo quería a el, asi que baje la mirada y me aleje, no iba a pelear por algo que definitiviamente, no era mio, pasaron 3 dias en los que no la busque mas, la veía en el salón pero preferia ignorarla, ni siquiera supe si ella notaba si estaba ahí o no, al fin y al cabo, ya había sido vencido

Pase esos días, sin querer comer, estaba realmente deprimido que Maddie lo noto, estábamos de sobre mesa cuando yo retire mi plato

-ya no vas a comer?-me pregunto preocupada

-no tengo hambre-dije simplemente

-motivo?-

-no se-conteste suspirando

-mmm, eso me suena a que extrañas a Casiopea

-a quien?-pregunte asombrado

-a tu novia

-ya no es mi novia-informe- creo que es obvio que terminamos

-su madre no lo cree asi, ella aun te llora por las noches

-que me supere-dije con ironia, recargándome en la mesa

-entonces…es otra chica?

Yo preferí no contestar, mi madre me miro fijamente y dijo sonriendo

-si que lo es…como se llama?

Maddie en ocasiones creo que cuando naci, me puso una especie de radar, asi que, negarlo no era una opción si de antemano sabia que era lógico lo que me pasaba

-se llama Cleo-dije escuetamente

-mmm…es linda?-me cuestiono

-demasiado-sonrei-pero tiene novio

-y?

-y?..nada…que lo ama y no lo va a dejar por mi

-como lo sabes?

-porque lo se

-no crei que algún chico americano pudiese contra ti, eres mas guapo que cualquiera de aquí

-eso no es lo único que las mujeres se fijan Maddie-le conteste, era obvio que me iba a echar porras puesto que era su hijo

-por supuesto que lo es, todas quieren al mas guapo de la escuela, conozco a varias hijas de RAD importantes, como se apellida?

-De Nile

Maddie bufo furiosa

-aaagh ya se quien es..pero Deucey!

-la conoces?-la interrumpi asombrado

-si..es la hija de Ram de Nile, un prominente hombre de negocios, ella es su princesa!demasiado malcriada

-es hermosa-dije enamorado

-pero muy odiosa, aléjate de esa plastic girl hijo-mi madre se levantaba de la mesa besando mi frente-es por tu propio bien

Y abandono la estancia hacia sus aposentos, yo me quede un rato mas pensando, en que no iba a ser nada fácil, olvidarse de mi bella Cleo

El sábado temprano, tenía mi primer juego con el equipo de basket, me arregle y hacia alla me dirigi, sabia que Cleo iba a estar ahí, asi que lo mejor era, tratar de hablar con ella, asi que llegue al lugar del partido, me cambie y Sali con mi equipo, ahí estaba mi compañero, sentado con el entrenador demasiado entretenido con la estrategia del juego, mientras su novia, se estaba tomando fotos con todo el equipo contrario, eso me puso celoso de inmediato, porque Clawd no le decía nada? Si fuera mi novia, pensaba yo y hasta la fecha lo hago, no dejaría que nadie se le acercara a tomarle fotos, asi que me acerque a mi amigo preguntándole:

-tu novia esta muy ocupada tomándose fotos con todos los chicos de la otra escuadra

El volteo sonriendo

-aah si, siempre sucede, no te preocupes

-no te enoja?-pregunte extrañado

-no!ella es hermosa y no pasa nada con que los chicos quieran tomarse fotos, descuida men

Y volvió a interesarse mas en la estrategia del juego al cual le eche un vistazo y me parecio realmente simplona,habi fallas en la defensa que pense, quien demonios les dijo que saben planear jugadas?cuando note que un tipo se estaba pasando de la raya con Cleo asi que me dirigi hacia el y lo jale del hombro para que no se acercara mas a mi princesa

-atrás amigo-le dije furioso

Ella me miro sorprendida de lo que estaba haciendo y el tipo me miro asombrado

-y tu que?

-ella es la novia de mi capitán, asi que largo-le encare

-el es quien debería estar aquí no?-se atrevio a decirme

-pero estoy yo…y si quiero..en este momento te convierto en una horrible estatua y te pierdes el juego…tu decides..-dije en tono amenazador

Creo que el tipo realmente supo que no bromeaba, que simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejo, Cleo me miro molesta, creo que le fastidio el que yo le asustara a su admirador, que con desden me volteo la mirada

-deberias respetar a tu novio-le encare furioso

-el es quien debe cuidarme, no tu-me recordó sin mirarme

-es mi amigo!-

-que amigo tan fiel eres-contesto con una voz maliciosa-cuando estuviste a punto de besar a su novia

-y quien dijo que pensaba besarte?-le regrese con burla

Ella me miro furica, creo que me había pasado esta vez, pero en verdad me sentía sumamente celoso y queria lastimarla

-que bueno que lo mencionas!-dijo ella acercándose a mi- porque por eso, me aleje de ti…

-miedo?-volvi a la carga

-de ti? Ja! No me hagas reir-se burlo

-y por eso te cambiaste de salón?-

-me cambie porque no quería estar a tu lado! No me gusto que te acercaras tanto a mi-dijo vanidosa- ningún hombre tiene ese derecho

-malinterpretaste las cosas, Cleo-le menti- jamas me has interesado

Creo que mis palabras fueron demasiado duras, ya que note el cambio en su carita, sus ojos me miraron con tristeza, aunque se repuso enseguida, mirándome altanera

-es bueno saberlo- dijo ella altiva regresando con sus amigas

Yo la mire endiosado…como deseaba tenerla solo para mi…

Comenzó el partido y jugué bastante bien, cambie a ultimo momento algunas estrategias y mi entrenador lo noto. Pensé que iba a regañarme, pero al contrario, me dio luz verde para hacer lo que yo quisiera y conseguimos la victoria, al final ganamos por un marcador de 170 a 50, nuestros admiradores estaban felices y muchas chicas me gritaban, Meg quien había ido con las asustadoras, llego corriendo a abrazarme feliz

-eres genial!-me dijo orgullosa

-gracias-le sonreí

-muchas chicas desearían estar en mi lugar ahora-se me insinuo ella abrazandome

-en verdad?-pregunte yo mirándola

Y sin esperar nada de mi parte, me planto un intenso beso delante de todos, Cleo nos miraba furiosa, ni siquiera lo disimulaba, tomo sus cosas y salio como bolido del lugar, sin esperar siquiera a Clawd

**Hola a todos, felices vacaciones**

**Gracias por sus fics y comentarios**

**Que bueno que les guste esta historia que la hice con mucho cariño**

**Este dia ha sido realmente pesado, no me ha ido nada bien y las criticas aun siguen lloviéndome**

**A la que me dejo un comentario en D&C y se dice llamar verónica, aquí esta tu respuesta ya que yo siempre les contesto a mis fans :p**

**jejejeje gracias por llamarme muñeca! ^^ se que lo soy! y con lo que me contestate me acabas de confirmar quien eres,y que ademas, leiste mis historias, querida mia, jejejeje gracias por haberme mantenido en TU HISTORIAL :p ya que veo, fuiste una de mis lectoras, y si tu dizque "hermanita" fue la que los leyo es culpa solamente TUYA y no mia :3****  
****y siempre le contesto a mis lectoras mas fervientes! y mas a una como tu que estas al pendiente de mis comentarios por lo que veo mas desde hoy...eliminare tu lenguaje de prostibulo que de seguro en tu casita te lo enseñaron. hasta pronto nena****  
****y que dios te bendiga**

**:D**

******Yo no entiendo la razón de que siempre se me este atacando, lo se, no soy una persona fácil, quien lo es! No me creo la reina del mundo ni la mejor escritora, mas quise compartir mis historias y algunas…lo pagan solo con veneno**

**Eso es desagradable.**

**Quise formar un role, y hasta mis propias amigas…terminan apuñaleándome**

**Esto llega a cansar ya, que no recibes ninguna compensación por esto , solo agradezco a todos aquellos que me han apoyado desde siempre y aunque saben que no soy la mejor persona del mundo**

**Están ahí…para mi**

**Nos veremos el lunes…**

**REY KON**


	6. Chapter 6

Toda la siguiente semana, honestamente trate de acercarme a ella, pero me evitaba, en todo momento evitaba mi presencia,eso me deprimia, en casa, me dedicaba a ver las fotos de su Facebook y lo confieso, le robe varias que imprimi e hice un pequeño álbum dedicado a su belleza, incluso, al final, puse su foto mas linda y una leyenda abajo que decía: "por favor…fíjate en mi " , y aun lo conservo como recuerdo de esos días, no podia soportar no hablarle, me gustaba tanto escuchar su voz, que solo deseaba arreglar las cosas, ese sábado iba a ser el baile escolar y no con muchas ganas lleve a Meg, me estaba empezando a fastidiar, soy un poco frio con las personas, ella no se me despegaba y eso me incomodaba demasiado, a todo mundo le decía que era mi novia y yo lo negaba… no quería que Cleo me odiara mas de lo que ya me odiaba,y menos que pensara que yo solo habia querido jugar con ella mientras conquistaba tambien a Meg. Llegamos al baile ese dia, mi madre me había prestado su auto y por desgracia hacia un pésimo tiempo, adentro, el lugar estaba con un gran ambiente,la decoracion era tipica de un baile escolar como en todo Instituto,con globos en derredor y luces multicolores, tan tipico de U.S.A. Mi acompañante se acerco a unas chicas, lo que yo aproveche para ir con mis amigos y ver si Cleo ya había llegado, en efecto, estaba ya con su novio bastante apartados, se veía realmente hermosa, una tiara cruzaba en derredor su precioso cabello, su blusa dejaba ver sus hombros, y una minifalda que la hacia verse…exquisitamente bella

No dejaba de verla

Me hubiera gustado tanto seguir siendo su amigo,que las cosas entre nosotros jamas hubiesen cambiado y tener una hora todos los dias para conocernos mejor, yo sabia bien, que era el unico chico que se habia preocupado por conocer su interior y que me habia conquistado por quien era ella,mas,que como lucia.

Lamentablemente, Cleo se habia cambiado de salon y eso me habia lastimado mucho, baje la mirada y me dirigi hacia los demás

Cleo no sentía nada por mi, eso era seguro, había preferido alejarse a estar a mi lado, tenia que empezar a aceptar…que era solo la novia de mi amigo,Meg llego a mi lado , fuimos hacia una mesa, conversamos, bailamos, tratando de olvidarme de todo, cuando ella me dijo

-tu amiga no deja de mirarnos

-que amiga?-pregunte extrañado

-Cleo de Nile-respondio celosa-no a dejado de mirarte un solo momento

Sin nada de discreción, vire mis ojos hacia ella, en efecto, Cleo nos veía furiosa, se movia nerviosa y se notaba extremadamente enojada, yo deje a Meg parada en medio de la pista y fui con ella

-oye!-me grito

Yo no quería saber nada, solo tenia un solo objetivo, sacar a Cleo de ahí, llegue hasta ella, la tome del brazo, y salimos del Gym

-sueltame!.-reclamaba ella aunque me seguía por el pasillo

Me importaba poco que Clawd llegara o nos hubiera visto

Abri de un golpe la puerta y salimos al estacionamiento

-sueltame!-repitio ella jalandose

Afuera llovia

-que te pasa?-me grito

-porque me estabas mirando?-pregunte

-no te miraba!-se atrevio a negarlo

-Cleo ya basta!-le pedi- a que estas jugando?

-a nada!-me grito-no te miraba a ti si no a esa, se ve terrible con lo que trae puesto

Me acerque a ella, a lo que retrocediendo nerviosa

-es mi pareja-le dije-respetala

-ja!pues que gustos tan horribles tienes!-se burlo

-que? Acaso estas celosa?-le dije con sarcasmo

-celosa yo?-me pregunto riendose-si!como no!

-aceptalo!-le grite enojado

Ella me miro asustada

-acepta que estas celosa y que te molesto que viniera con ella

Cleo bajo la mirada confundida y despues dijo con firmeza

-ok...si! Estoy celosa! Extremadamente celosa!

Creo que mi corazon se detuvo al oirlo

-tu...tienes novio-le dije

-acaso crees que no lo se?-contesto molesta-y? Eso no me interesa, no soporto que estes con ella! Me enfurece ver que la toques, que la beses, no puedo soportarlo!

Yo aun no podia creerlo

-se que no te intereso-solto con amargura- pero...

-Claro que me interesas!-le interrumpi furioso-acaso crees que a mi me encanta verte con Clawd?

Ella me miro esperanzada

-de verdad?-pregunto con cierta inocencia

-no quiero verte con el! …Y estos dias han sido terribles para mi, no tienes idea de las veces que me contuve para no convertirlo en piedra! Pero...es tu novio y...es mi amigo

-ya lo se!

-pero no puedo verte a su lado…me enfurece..

-ni yo que tu estes con ella!

-y que quieres que hagamos?-le pregunte molesto

-no lo se!

-no lo sabes?

Cleo suspiro, estaba en un gran dilema

-no!-continuo con angustia-el es el hermano de mi mejor amiga...

-y solo por eso estaras a su lado?-pregunte furioso

-no!...no se...-ella ponia sus manos en su bella carita-dios! Si tan solo salieras de mi mente una sola vez en el dia...pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...

-y yo en ti-confese sincero- te has convertido ya...en parte de mi vida...

Ella me miro fijamente

-mas no intentare nada porque eres la novia de mi amigo-continue-y siempre le voy a respetar

Cleo suspiro hondamente

-solo desearia...-comenzo a decir

-que?-pregunte

Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, yo no sabia que hacer, ella dio media vuelta y salio corriendo hacia su limousine que estaba estacionada con su chofer que desde hacia rato no nos perdia de vista, era el fiel Manu que estaba ahi para cuidar a su señora,yo no me movi de mi lugar, no sabia lo que Cleo habia querido decir,solo suspire con fuerza y decidi ir a casa, me olvide de Meg, la verdad, poco me importaba.

Una hora mas tarde, estaba en mi habitacion, frente a mi lap, veia el facebook de Cleo en el cual, habia subido fotos de momentos antes de nuestra conversacion, pasaba mi mano por la pantalla, acariciando su rostro, si ella se decidiera a dejar a Clawd,yo estaria dispuesto a hacerla feliz…a cuidarla y protegerla como mi mas hermoso tesoro…

Cuando en ese momento, llego una notificacion que hizo dar un vuelvo a mi corazon:

"Cleo paso de una relacion a estar soltera"

Yo me levante tirando mi silla

No podia creerlo

Segundos despues escribia en su muro:

"Siempre seras, mi mejor amigo Clawdy "

"Si!, grite con jubilo.

Aunque mi amigo, habia terminado con su novia, me sentia extremadamente feliz, en ese momento, vi la cantidad inmensa de likes que recibia la noticia del nuevo status de Cleo, tenia que hacer algo para evitar que me la ganaran, sali como bolido de mi habitacion, bajando de 3 en 3 las escaleras, aun tenia las Llaves del auto, tenia que verla en ese momento, Maddie me miraba extrañadisima

-a donde vas?-me pregunto

-es un asunto de vida o muerte!no tardo-grite y sali dando un portazo

Minutos despues, yo tocaba el timbre de su casa, rezando para que ella estuviera, Manu abrio y al hacerlo, me sonrio

-ahora le llamo-me contesto sin aun yo decir nada-

Creo que le di las gracias tontamente, me sentia abrumado, Cleo aparecio en pijama y sin gota de maquillaje, se veia mucho mas hermosa

-hola! -le salude

-que haces aqui?-pregunto asombrada-

-si..yo...disculpa la hora, pero...venia a pedirte si...quieres salir mañana conmigo?

Ella me miro sorprendida

-y...porque no me llamaste?

-no, queria pedirtelo en persona como se debe, dime...aceptas?

Cleo sonrio, se veia hermosa

-ok-dijo feliz

Yo sonrei

-genial!-conteste-paso por ti a las 5

-de acuerdo

-bien

Y en un impulso, le di un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo extremadamente y yo le sonrei

-hasta mañana-dije y volvi a mi auto, sintiéndome el mas feliz de todos los hombres

Al dia siguiente, estaba sumamente nervioso, me desperté mega agobiado, incluso tuve una pesadilla en donde todo salía pesimamente mal y Cleo terminaba yéndose con Clawd, como era domingo, tenia algo de concesión por parte de mi madre de no bajar tan temprano a desayunar, asi que, aun pensativo, Sali de mi habitación , Maddie ya estaba en su segunda taza de café, leyendo el periódico relajadamente

-καλημέρα (buen dia)-me saludo con una sonrisa

-καλημέρα-repeti yo

-μαζί σας; (que te pasa?)

-Είχα μια κακή βραδιά (tuve una mala noche)-respondi yo aun teniendo el estomago revuelto por los nervios

-γιατί (motivo?)-pregunto

Yo suspire, lo mejor era contarle a mi madre para que me diera un buen consejo

-hoy tengo una cita muy importante-

-con Cleo?-me pregunto mirándome

Yo solo asentí, sabia bien que a ella no le caia nada bien

-mmm..suerte-respondio con burla y volviendo a su periódico

-sabes…es aquí en donde haces tu rol de madre y me dices: "a ver hijo, en que puedo ayudarte?" –dije con ironia

Sonrio con algo de burla

-dios…si yo hubiese sabido que venias con el sarcasmo de tu padre incluido….en fin…que quieres saber?

-que hago?-pregunte histérico

-Deucey...has salido con miles de mujeres antes!

-pero no con una princesa Egipcia! Soy solo un pobre plebeyo, ella es de la realeza

-y? es una chica

-mamá!-pedi

-Deuce…a lo que me refiero, es que seas tu mismo, muéstrate tal y como eres, si ella se siente a gusto, en ese caso, vale la pena, llevala a lugares en donde le demuestres, que no te importa que sea una princesa, si no que te interesas mas…por quien ella es…si no lo disfruta…aunque te guste mucho…no prosperara

Eso era lo que mas temia

-es que…no tengo tanto dinero para llevarla a un sitio caro-dije yo con algo de vergüenza

-puedes llevarla a cenar al restaurant-me ofrecio-sabes que es gratis y es uno de los mejores de la ciudad

-el mejor es D´Agostinos-me atrevi a decir, lo que me valio un periodicazo de mi madre-auch! Oye!-reclame

-como te atreves!-me regaño- debería dejar que la lleves a comer tacos en la calle a ver si vuelve a salir contigo!

-vale, vale! Perdón…gracias, la llevare, podrías pedir que me aparten el V.I.P?

Mi madre alzo una ceja como diciendo :are you kidding? Mas suspirando concedio

-ok… aunque Deucey, no te hagas muchas ilusiones con ella…es una niña mimada y solo desea ser el centro de atención de todos, no te conviertas en su esclavo

Ya era demasiado tarde para la recomendación, pensaba yo, ya lo era

-ok-concedi- me prestas el auto?

-si-contesto- pero te quiero de vuelta a las 8

-10

-9-negocio mi madre- y punto

-9:30?-sugeri

Ella me miro con esa forma tan suya aun con sus lentes encima, indicándome que era la que llevaba las riendas, con Maddie Gorgon no se juega

-ok-concedi a su mirada, tomando mi acostumbrado café negro

Ella aun no me quitaba la vista de encima cuando hablo:

-se un caballero, escoge el look perfecto, hazla sentir especial, mírala a los ojos aunque tengas tus anteojos, ella sabra que la estas mirando, y lo mas importante…se honesto, las mujeres amamos la honestidad antes que nada porque sabemos cuando nos están mintiendo

-asi lo hizo mi padre?-le pregunte

Ella suspiro

-en un tiempo…despues cambio…creo que encontró a otra de la cual se enamoro y fue cuando me di cuenta, que jamas sintió nada por mi…

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-espera espera!-me interrumpio Poseidon-cual otra?

-pues...quizas tu esposa?-le conteste

-cuando conoci a tu madre, yo no vivía con ella, de hecho jamas lo hice!

-pero estabas casado

-y? no es que yo haya sido realmente devoto del matrimonio pero yo amaba a tu madre…no se a cual otra se refiere? Yo solo tenia ojos para ella…además…ella fue la que cambio! Siempre con su obsesion a Zeus! Yo jamas..

-vas a contar tu historia o sigo la mia?-le interrumpi

-ok….solo que quede claro que no tengo idea de que rayos habla tu madre!-

-vale…tu fuiste la victima-le concedi con ironia

-thank you!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Hola! Felices vacaciones, disfrutándolas ya?**

**Yo si :D**

**Me encanta relajarme un poco de tanto stress**

**Que les puedo decir? Gracias por todo su apoyo**

**Les mando un mega besooo a todas aquellas personas que me dan animo y fuerza con sus comentarios y si Angel! Cleo y Clawd si fueron flechados por Cupid, según el diario pero la atracción que sentían Deuce y Cleo fue mayor que por eso rompieron el hechizo y están juntos desde entonces, por eso dicen que su amor es realmente fuerte que pudo romper el poderoso hechizo de la linda Cupid**

**A esas personas que continúan molestándome, quiero decirles que pueden dejar los comentarios que deseen ,opinar lo peor de mi etc,. Etc, porque..**

**En primera: Borrare sus comentarios ridículos :p y venenosos, no me rodeo de mala vibra XD, buen ki como dijo Lala jajajajaja**

**Numero dos: claramente veo que es la misma persona ya que dejan comentarios a la misma hora DAAAA ._. eso es ser bobo :k ya que me llegan los reviews a mi mail y ahí se registra la hora jejejejeje que inteligencia de chica**

**Numero 3, al menos aceptó que mis historias son buenas :D jajajajja G.R.A.C.I.A.S**

**Numero 4, que paso preciosa? No vas a aceptar mi reto de ponerle a TODOS los chicos que escriben Lemon tus comentarios y decirles lo que piensas de nosotros? Anda nena! :D anímate y dicelos …te RETO a que lo hagas :l (por cierto...como crees que naciste tu? ._. de un huevo?)**

**Numero 5, yo SIEMPRE contesto a todas mis fans :p por eso siempre tendras una bendición de mi parte ya que yo soy una muestra viviente de que DIOS siempre ha estado y estará a mi lado en cada dia de mi vida y al cual agradezco la cantidad tan impresionante de amigos y personas que me apoyan y descuida nena**

**Si estabas preocupada porque dejare de escribir te dire para que puedas dormir ya tranquila**

**JAMAS dejare de escribir :D y menos porque alguien me lo diga a cada momento! Y mis mas de 5 mil visitas me avalan que en lo que hago, lo estoy haciendo bien**

**(que por cierto me quede asi 0_0 cuando vi mis estadísticas y me sentí, la mas dichosa de las escritoras del mundo, un MILLON DE GRACIAS! :D )**

**Mil bendiciones a ellos, a mi familia, a mi novio y a mis amigos del role, no tengo mas que agradecerles!**

**Un beso**

**Felices vacaciones!**

**Y nos vemos el miércoles**

**REY KON**


	7. Chapter 7

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A la hora señalada, me arregle, y fui por Cleo, no quise planearlo como una estrategia en si, mas creo que era lo mas lógico, asi que la mañana entera me la pase buscando lugares que me ayudaran a mis planes y creo que tenia pensado todo con detenimiento, esperando que me saliera con bien y a feliz termino

Toque la puerta y Manu me abrió

-buenas tardes-salude nervioso-esta Cleo?

-enseguida baja, joven-sonrio el fiel hombre-pase

Yo asentí y entre a la imponente mansión De Nile, en verdad que era 3 veces mas grande que mi casa y se notaba la realeza en todos lados, el hombre me dejo en el hall, diciendo que Cleo no tardaba en bajar, me quede solo unos minutos sintiendo de nuevo esas nauseas que no se quitaban, solo pedia a todos mis dioses que nada malo pasara en nuestra cita, de pronto, sentí su presencia, voltee la mirada y la vi bajar sonriendo de las escaleras, se veía…como una diosa, todo lo que sentía, se esfumo de inmediato, estaba realmente feliz, de saber que al fin saldría con la chica de mis sueños, me acerque a ella mirándola y tomando su mano, traía puesto un minivestido color turquesa, una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos bellísimos zapatos de tacon alto a juego, sin ellos creo que es muchísimo mas baja que yo, y eso me gustaba, lucia su cabellera suelta, con sus mechas doradas entremezcladas, se veía…como el mas hermoso sueño de un hombre

-wow-exclame admirado

-que pasa?-me pregunto ella sonriendo

-te ves bellísima-le conteste

Ella se sonrojo, bajando la mirada, lo que aproveche para acercarme ,estaba nerviosa, lo note enseguida, deposite un suave y caballeroso beso en su diestra, lo que la hizo estremecerse

-quieres ser mi novia?-le solte sin mas

Cleo abrió los ojos sorprendida

-pero…que no primero debemos tener una cita?-pregunto sonrojadisima

-quiero llevar a _**mi novia**_a nuestra primera cita…y de aquí quiero salir contigo teniendo algo mas…me gustas mucho Cleo, no quiero esperar…quiero estar contigo…y se que también tu deseas estar conmigo…

Ella me miraba asombrada de mi impulso, mas soy un hombre de acciones, y tenia que tener a esa chica conmigo

Sonrio de la forma mas hermosa que he visto y dijo un claro:

-si…si quiero ser tu novia

Creo que jamas en la vida había sentido una alegría igual, tantas semanas que habían pasado para poder tener a mi bella niña…y al fin….lo había logrado

Me acerque mas a ella, tome su rostro con delicadeza, que cosa mas dulce y linda era!, aun con mis lentes la mire, se que sabia la forma en como la estaba mirando, ya que hizo lo mismo, sentí esa conexión entre ambos que jamas había sentido con nadie. La acaricie con ternura y me acerque poco a poco a sus labios, ella miro los mios, y deposite en su suave boca, ese beso tantas veces deseado

Creo que mi mundo dio vueltas tan deprisa como mi corazón se aceleraba, jamas había sentido unos labios tan deliciosos como los de mi chica, los saboree despacio, sentí que ella estaba entregándose dócil al sentir que también difrutaba de los mios, me abrazo atrayéndome mas hacia si, con sus manos en mi espalda, yo la envolví rodeándola posesivamente al mismo tiempo que intensifique ese beso, jamas había besado con tanta pasión a nadie! No me asusto…al contrario, me gusto, sentir como me invadia y como con suavidad se enlazaba conmigo, al tiempo que sus manos me acariciaban acompasadamente, cuando rompimos ese beso, Cleo aun tenia los ojos abiertos y sonreía feliz jalando aire

-wow…-dijo-que bien besas!

Yo le sonreí

-gracias…nos vamos?

-si nuestra cita,…será como este primer beso…creo que la voy a disfrutar mucho-me dijo sonriéndome feliz

-ya veras que si

Tome su mano y salimos de su casa, abri la puerta del auto, ayudando a entrar a el y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra primera cita

-Deucey-dijo ella a lado mio mientras yo manejaba- no vayamos al mal

-quien dice que iremos ahí?-pregunte extrañado

-bueno…la mayoría de los chicos, van ahí-me contesto

-preciosa,jamas haz salido con Deuce Gorgon antes-dije vanidosamente- descuida…no nos pararemos al mall este dia

-genial-dijo ella feliz

Al cabo de unos minutos, pregunte

-porque no deseas ir al mall?

Cleo suspiro

-Clawdeen y Lala iban a ir hoy, apenas en la mañana se entero que Clawd y yo habíamos terminado y no lo tomo nada bien…no quiero…

-lo entiendo-complete yo-no quieres que te vean conmigo

-no es asi-me dijo angustiada

-no…en serio..lo entiendo….no me molesta-por supuesto que me molestaba pero no lo iba a decir-

-ellas sospechaban que yo …comenzaba a sentir sentimientos por ti…

La mire un segundo para despues volver la vista a la carretera

-Clawdeen sobre todo, yo...no quería estar ya con su hermano, y si nos ve juntos, sabra que ya soy tu novia y no quiero que te diga nada porque no me voy a quedar callada, y tendremos un mega pleito

La volvi a mirar asombrado, Cleo iba a pelear con su mejor amiga por mi?

-pero…yo no quiero que le dejes de hablar por mi culpa-le pedi

-Deucey…esto…es importante …pocas veces alguien me conoce o desea conocerme como tu lo haces…y eso me conquisto de ti…quiero tenerte conmigo por mucho tiempo

En verdad, que me sentía extremadamente feliz, tome su mano y la bese, no la solte hasta que llegamos a un hermoso parque-zoologico a las afueras de la ciudad

-esto estaba aquí?-pregunto ella cuando salimos

-en la ciudad?-cuestione yo-si…desde hace años

-y porque jamas lo había visto?-dijo ella extrañadisima

Yo tome su mano sonriéndole, me parecía demasiado linda

-jamas haz estado aquí?

-eh…nup-dijo ella cohibida

-nena…soy nuevo en la ciudad y es la segunda vez que vengo!

-de la ciudad solo conozco los centros comerciales-contesto algo apenada

-tu padre jamas te llevo de pequeña a un parque o zoologico?

-nup -repitio mirándome significativamente-

-descuida-le sonrei abrazándola- esta será tu primera vez y solo deseo que te diviertas

Ella me abrazo, compre los boletos y entramos al lugar, me encanto de sobremanera, la hermosa cara de mi novia que parecía sorprendida de todas las cosas que ofrecia el lugar, vimos toda clase de animales y el punto extra fue cuando la lleve al serpentario, su carita estaba asombrada al ver los hermosos reptiles que ofrecían al visitante, se enamoro de una bellísima cobra que tardo mas de 20 minutos en quitarse del vidrio porque le hablaba al animal y este respondia gustoso, ahí note que mi chica tenia un especial manera de controlar a las serpientes, como iba yo a poder evitar su hechizante manera de ser si soy hijo de una Gorgona!

Recuerdo que visitamos el zoológico y despues el parque, de ahí, pasamos aun mirador que solia tener como una imponente vista, toda la bella ciudad a sus pies, mi novia se deleito mirando por los telescopios, mientras yo la abrazaba, despues se recargo en mi, entrelazando sus manitas con las mias

-me encanta esto, Deucey-me decía con dulce voz, mientras yo besaba su hermosa cabellera- fue una cita perfecta

-lo se-dije yo en su oído, ella se recargaba en mi como una linda gatita mimosa, yo la abrace mas a mi-

-la ciudad luce hermosa-dijo mi chica feliz, acariciándome-jamas había notado lo preciosa que era

-mmm, si, es linda, pero…sabes que le falta a esa ciudad?

Ella volteo a mirarme

-que?

-tu…cuando llegue aquí, no me importaba demasiado a que parte del país me hubiese traido mi madre, mas…lo que a esta ciudad, la hizo realmente especial…fuiste tu…cuando te conoci, pensé que eras la mujer mas hermosa que habían visto mis ojos…despues conoci tu interior…y eso me gusto..si se puede, muchísimo mas…asi que…yo la veo…como la mas increíble ciudad del mundo, solo porque tu estas en ella…y porque tu…la hiciste…el mejor lugar del planeta..

Cleo me miro orgullosa, tomo mi rostro y me beso intensamente, debo aceptar que me sorprendio, mas la abrace por su pequeña cintura y la atraje mas a mi, era perfecta, era mia, solamente mia, y no iba a dejar que nadie nos separara de ahí en adelante, aun besaba mis labios cuando me confeso:

-me alegra tanto haberte encontrado!-

No entendí sus palabras

-siempre soñé…con un chico que se fijara mas en mi…que en mi exterior…y apareciste tu…me conquistaste con tu forma de ser…que no me importo lo que Clawd pudiera sentir por mi…me importa mas lo que yo siento por ti…Deucey…promete que siempre estaremos juntos!

Yo le sonreí y acaricie con ternura su carita

-te lo prometo

Ella se pego mas a mi, estaba cayendo la tarde cuando note la primera estrella

-mira-le indique- es la primera …pide un deseo

-de verdad?

-por supuesto, nosotros los griegos, conocemos de eso-

Mi bella niña cerro los ojos y pidio, creo que ambos el mismo deseo ese dia.

-quieres que mañana…ocultemos nuestra relación?-le pregunte dudoso

Ella suspiro y dijo decidida

-no…tu y yo mañana entraremos a Monster High juntos

La mire extrañado, pero mi bella novia, en verdad, hablaba muy en serio,volvimos a la ciudad en donde, la lleve al restaurant de mamá y nos sirvieron en el V.I.P. que le había pedido, ella estaba mas que fascinada porque jamas había comido comida Griega y la verdad, le había encantado, fue una tarde perfecta.

Al dia siguiente, fui por ella a su casa, honestamente estaba nervioso de ir a nuestra escuela juntos por primera vez como pareja, pero, al ver lo hermosa que lucia, me dije a mi mismo: "que diablos!" yo se la quite ..es mia y punto!

Y asi, llegamos a la escuela, tome su mano y entramos juntos, esta de mas el decirte la forma en como todos nos miraban, no podían creer que yo, el recién llegado, le había quitado la novia al chico mas popular del instituto, sonreía con cierto desprecio a los envidiosos que habían esperado una oportunidad para acercarse a Cleo mas la noche anterior, ya habíamos puesto en el Facebook, el status de "en una relación" y aunque recibimos muchísimos likes, otros mas ..como Clawdeen que puso: me las vas a pagar De Nile, la familia Wolf estaba realmente molesta con mi novia, y yo no estaba dispuesto a que ella recibiera una sola acusación de parte de nadie, Cleo tomaba mi brazo mientras me sonreía, era realmente muy hermosa, Meg nos miraba furiosa, se me había olvidado que había sido mi cita! Pero eso ya no importaba, tenia a mi bellísima egipcia conmigo

Cuando llegue al salón de clases, despues de haber dejado a mi novia en el suyo, me tope con Clawd, el cual simplemente me miro, se levanto y yendo hacia mi me dijo:

-No voy a verte como un enemigo…pero mas te vale que la cuides muy bien….

Yo solo asentí sin decirle nada mas…no estaba arrepentido de habérsela quitado, mas siempre lo respete…por haberse portado como un caballero

Al principio, no fue nada fácil adaptarnos el uno al otro, Cleo es muy difícil y a mi no me gusta meterme en lios, mas trate de darle por su lado la mayoría de las veces, hasta que llegaron las vacaciones, eso si que fue, lo peor, no estaba muy convencido de los "breaks" mas algo que había notado en mi chica era que no le gustaba sentirse atada, si la gente necesitaba de ella, huia y no era muy fácil demostrarle cariño a una persona,ya que yo sabia, había dejado a un chico sumamente detallista porque no le gustaba en si…que la sobreprotegieran, por eso cambie un poco con ella, me hice un poco frio, y no la quise abrumar como Clawd había hecho,le daba su espacio, nos iba bastante bien hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de primavera, estábamos en la cafetería, mientras ella se retocaba su maquillaje, yo estaba tomando mi soda cuando le dije:

-y… adonde iras en las vacaciones?

-papá quiere que vayamos a Egipto a visitar a mi familia, y tu?

-Grecia-dije simplemente, no me sentía de buen humor

-genial-contestaba ella sonriendo

Yo la mire,..tenia que tantear el terreno

-y….tendremos Breaks?-le pregunte directamente

Mala idea…

Ella volteo a verme

Bajo la mirada y dijo:

-tu lo quieres?

Yo solo movi los hombros con indiferencia

-como sea

-como sea?-repitio ella

-si...como tu quieras-volvi a decir mirando a todos lados menos a su rostro, sabia que iba a derrumbarme si le decía que no quería tener ningún break, que la amaba y que no quería dejarla ir, mas no quería abrumarla-

Ella metio su maquillaje a su bolsa diciendo:

-ok…pues…tengamoslos, puedes salir con quien quieras en Grecia…Casiopea te espera no es asi?-

- no es por eso-respondi de malas-

-si…claro-contesto levantándose furiosa-felices vacaciones

Y salio de la cafetería sin decir nada mas , yo resople molesto, no quería irme dejando las cosas asi

Esa tarde vole hacia Grecia, le llame a Cleo antes de irme y le dije que le mandaria mensaje en cuanto llegara y ella me contesto con desden que no importaba mucho, que era un break y que si yo quería no me molestara, eso me enfurecio, en vez de una pauta en nuestra relación, parecía que la estaba terminando y no me sentí nada bien, cuando Maddie y yo aterrizamos, Casiopea y su madre estaban ahí, ella me abrazo muy feliz mientras yo aun pensaba en mi novia, otro de los motivos por el cual habíamos vuelto a casa, era llevarnos a U.S.A. todo lo mas que pudiéramos de aquí, honestamente, yo ya no deseaba volver a Grecia, quería quedarme cerca de Cleo aunque ella estaba tan molesta conmigo y teniamos esa estúpida regla entre nosotros, llegamos a nuestra casa y me conecte a mi Facebook, aunque sabia que era de noche en USA le deje un mensaje en el muro de Cleo para al menos supiera que había llegado bien,puse simplemente:

"todo bien…ya estoy en casa"

Despues me arrepentí de haber puesto "en casa" quizás lo iba a tomar como una provocación, asi que estaba por quitarlo cuando apareció una notificación diciendo:

"ok"

Cleo estaba despierta?

Mire el reloj y conte las horas, era enteramente de noche en USA…estaba esperando mi mensaje, me autoregañe por haber puesto eso y no un: te extraño, te quiero..etc!...las cosas no estaban del todo bien entre nosotros, yo sabia que había dejado de ser detallista con ella por que no se que tanto a Cleo le gustaba o no, si ese fue el motivo principal por el que rompió con Clawd por mi…y si otro aparecia? Y si usaba la misma estrategia que yo?tentado estuve de tomar mi iphone y llamarla ,mas en ese momento Maddie me llamo, y baje a comer, Casiopea y su madre estaban ahí, nos habían preparado un pequeño festin de bienvenida y mi ex aprovecho el momento para que su madre nos tomara una foto y ponía en su Facebook:

αγάπη μου επέστρεψε σπίτι (mi amor volvió a casa)

yo le pedi que no me la etiquetara pero no me escucho y aunque me moleste y se lo dije, Maddie me regaño

-Deuce!-me grito enojada

-mamá. No quiero!-reclame, lo bueno que Casiopea y su madre no sabían otro idioma y Maddie y yo podíamos discutir a gusto

-esto es por Cleo, verdad?-

-Cleo?-me preguntaba Casiopea-

Yo bufe furioso

-si! Si es por ella, y si ve esa foto…

-estan en un break! Ella te dio permiso para salir con otras, aprovéchalo, no te esclavices solo a una-

Yo ya no quise alegar mas, estaba cansado del viaje y de estar pensando en mi novia todo el tiempo, termine de comer, estuve un rato con Casiopea y subi a mi habitación, antes de recostarme un poco, volvi a checar mi face y descubri que Cleo le había dado like a mi foto, sabia que estaba en problemas, le mande mensaje diciéndole que la extrañaba, que la quería , mas ella jamas me contesto

Pase una semana entera sin saber de Cleo, me la pasaba sentado en lo alto de la isla pensando en que estaría haciendo o lo que es peor, con quien…siempre veía su face y no publicaba nada, le mandaba mensajes y no me los respondia, eso del break en verdad que me parecía mas, un rompimiento, me arrepentí de no haberle demostrado cuanto la quería. Lo importante que se había vuelto estos meses para mi, no solo porque eramos ahora, la pareja real de Monster High sino…porque me encantaba tenerla conmigo…suspire recostándome en el suelo mirando al infinito, si tan solo fuera posible, atravesar el océano e ir a su lado, cuando sono una notificación de mi celular, me levante rápidamente a verificar, mi peor pesadilla estaba ahí…

Cleo estaba con otro

y había subido fotos de su cita

**Hola que tal, muy buenas tardes, dejando ya el capitulo de este dia, espero estén pasando unas hermosas vacaciones!**

**Amiga! El que sigue es el regreso de los 5 estorbos y es el final de temporada**

**Ahora bien, les dejo una preguntita :p**

**Quien creen ustedes que relatara el capitulo final?**

**Quiero escuchar sus predicciones XD **

**Aviso que no actualizare el Viernes Santo asi que nos vemos hasta el lunes**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	8. Chapter 8

creo que mi sangre se fue hasta el subsuelo, me levante sorprendido, sentí que mi cuerpo hervia de coraje y celos, como era posible? Ella estaba sentada en sus piernas mientras el la besaba en la mejilla

"en casa"

Había puesto de encabezado, no daba crédito a mis ojos, MI NOVIA, con otro!

Ok...focus, pensé, estamos en un break, creo que esto es un claro ejemplo de lo que era. Aunque honestamente me caia como gancho al hígado, tenia que hacer algo, cheque la ubicación de Cleo, estaba en el Cairo, me levante veloz, fui hasta mi casa, mi madre no estaba, fui a mi habitación, tome un par de mudas de ropa, las meti en una pequeña maleta, saque mis ahorros, tome mi visa, y Sali de la isla hacia el aeropuerto…tenia que ir a Egipto en ese instante

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-fuiste tu solo a Egipto?-me pregunto Poseidon sorprendido

-asi es

-wow…que pantalones los tuyos! Y sin avisarle a Maddie…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Obviamente no estaba pensando con claridad, asi que llegue muchas horas despues, lo importante en ese momento era llegar a la mansión de los De Nile, con mucho esfuerzo un taxi que me cobro demasiado, me dejo en la puerta de la casa de la familia, toque el impresionante timbre, y la que abrió, fue precisamente Cleo

-Deuce?-me pregunto mega asombrada

-hola-dije yo en una mezcla de nervios, molestia y algo asustado

A ella se le ilumino el rostro al verme, que lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme con fuerza y besarme intensamente

Yo solo la atraje hacia mi, la había extrañado demasiado

Cuando nos separamos me dijo

-que haces aquí?-

-bueno…tenia ganas de verte

-entra!-me invito tomando mi mano-mis padres no están, y pensé que era la pizza que ordene

-estas sola o…estas con tu amigo?-le solte celoso

Ella me miro sonriendo

-Laurent? Solo Salimos ayer porque estaba aburrida…no creo que se aparezca por aquí

-en serio?-pregunte furioso

-celoso?-me pregunto sonriéndome

Yo voltee, sabia bien que lo estaba

Cleo se acerco a mi besándome

-es solo un break…tu eres mi chico-me dijo en un tono muy seductor

-soy muy celoso y posesivo, Cleo…lo siento…se que no te lo había dicho pero…

-shhh-me callo ella besándome apasionadamente- me gusta que lo seas-me dijo hablando en mis labios-

-en serio?-pregunte yo abrazándola -

-totalmente-me respondio atrayéndome hacia su piel, la cual acaricie, no quería pasar esa ligera línea que separa la pasión de algo mas….aun era demasiado pronto…

-se que es un break pero...me senti mal al verte con el

-el no significa nada para mi Deuce

-Casiopea tampoco para mi!-le recorde- tu eres mi novia

Ella me sonrio bellamente, sabia que le habia agradado en extremo escucharlo

-eso lo se..

-no me gusto...

-no mas explicaciones ok?-me interrumpio ella y tomando mi mano, me invito a pasar al cuarto de entretenimiento de su hogar., era bellísimo

-lindo sitio-dije yo mirándolo todo-

-papá nos tiene este lugar para que estemos ocupadas, deseas jugar video juegos,ver películas, escuchar música, jugar juegos de mesa, aquí hay de todo…

Vi una preciosa guitarra eléctrica colgada

-es de tu padre?-pregunte

Cleo rio de buena gana

-no, papá no toca ningún instrumento, esa era de Nefera, en su etapa "quiero formar una banda" pero jamas pudo aprender a tocarla

-es preciosa-dije yo-puedo?

-claro tomala!-concedio mi chica sentándose-sabes tocarla?

-seguro!-conteste conectándola a su aparato que estaba cerca-es sencillo

Mi novia me observaba sonriendo

-que mas sabes hacer bien?-pregunto

-de todo un poco-sonrei tocando unos acordes…

-y sabes cantar?

-mas o menos-me sonroje yo

-en serio? –pregunto ella mirándome con sus ojos de hechizera-cantame algo ..

-ahorita?-pregunte asombrado

Ella asintió

Suspire asustado, mas recordé que había escuchado una canción…que me hacia acordarme de mi niña

-ok..esta la escuche cuando iba con mi madre y..despues la descargue en mi ipod, me gusto porque …bueno,hay en Grecia una leyenda que dice, que los humanos nacieron pegados, hombre y mujer, con cuatro brazos, cuatro pares de piernas, etc y Zeus, temiendo su gran poderio, los separo, destinando a cada uno, a buscar por la vida para encontrar la mitad que le faltaba,y creo que esta cancion describe lo que siento por ti, tu eres esa otra mitad...

Cleo sonreía feliz

Asi que, dudando un poco, comencé a cantar:

**Tu eres como el agua  
que bebi de la montaña  
tu eres esa lluvia  
con la que se baña el alma**

Eres una estrella  
por la madrugada  
eres luz que llena  
todas mis mañanas

Tu tienes en los ojos  
un lenguaje sin palabras  
tu llevas en los labios  
agua dulce azucarada

Tienes la belleza  
que jamas mirara  
eres una reyna  
eres una dama

Tienes en los brazos  
el calor que yo buscaba  
sabes conprenderme  
como yo necesitaba

Tienes la ternura  
que yo no encontraba  
eres simplemente  
la mitad que me faltaba

Tienes la ternura  
que yo no encontraba  
eres simplemente  
la mitad que me faltaba

Tu dejas a tu paso  
la mejor de las fragancias  
tu entras en mis sueños  
cuando se te da la gana

Me gusta tu cuerpo  
Me gusta tu cara  
y me gusta el ritmo  
que lleva tu falda

Tienes en los brazos  
el calor que yo buscaba  
sabes conprenderme  
como yo necesitaba

Tienes la ternura  
que yo no encontraba  
eres simplemente  
la mitad que me faltaba

Tienes la ternura  
que yo no encontraba  
eres simplemente  
la mitad que me faltaba

Cuando termine, mi novia me miraba muy asombrada, y en un impulso, me regalo un apasionado beso, aun jadeaba cuando me confeso

-es lo mas hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mi…te quiero Deucey-

-yo tambien te quiero-le confese-se que es muy pronto para que todo sea tan serio pero...

-shhh-ella puso sus manos en mis labios acariciandolos-lo se...,no soy nada facil y en verdad me agobia que me abrumen...pero contigo es diferente...vayamos despacio si?

Yo asenti totalmente hechizado, volvio a besarme y yo a responderle, cuando sono mi Iphone y tuve que contestar porque yo sabia que era Maddie de muy mal humor

Mientras recibia la regañiza por parte de mi madre,Cleo quien estaba escuchando, viro los ojos,me quito el celular y dijo:

-esta conmigo,Señora Gorgon, no moleste,ya se lo mandare!-

Y colgo alejando el telefono, rei con el atrevimiento de Mi novia,ya que sabia,iba a ser peor para mi, Ese mismo dia volvi a Grecia,ya te imaginaras como estaba mi madre que pase esas vacaciones encerrado, cuando volvi a la escuela,mi novia estaba esperandome ya y las cosas volvieron a ser las mismas, asi paso un año, con las mismas reglas entre nosotros, hasta que en las vacaciones de primavera siguiente, cuando volvi a la escuela, Melody Carver me beso frente a Cleo, cosa que hizo que nos distanciaramos un tiempo, yo trataba de hablarle mas mi novia se alejaba mas, hasta que le regale a Hissete como prueba de que la unica que me importaba, era ella,y fue ahi, de propia boca de Cleo, que fue que me pidio que fueramos exclusivos, no mas breaks ni otras citas, a lo que yo acepte gustoso, eso tenia que salir de propia boca de mi niña, si yo la presionaba,Cleo iba a escaparse,asi que espere a que fuera mi misma chica quien me pidiera ser novios formales, asi que a partir de ahi, me volvi mas detallista con ella, cosa que note, le agrado bastante, y algo posesivo, desde que empezamos a salir, pare ese asunto de que otros chicos se tomaran fotos con mi novia, asi que, tipo que se le acercara, era el mismo que convertia en piedra, mi fama comenzo a expandirse y ya todos me respetaban y a nadie se le ocurria, acercarse a mi chica o a pasarse de listos con ella, nuestro amor siguio creciendo, tuvimos muchas rupturas, mas siempre era Cleo la mujer de mis sueños, hace menos de un año, nuestra relacion se volvio mas madura, y decidi, hacerla mi esposa, la amo demasiado como para permitir que alguien me la quite, y seguire alimentando dia a dia ese amor, hasta que la muerte cierre mis ojos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mi padre me veia con bastante orgullo , me sonrio complacido de oir nuestra historia, cuando sono el Iphone, yo conteste ya sabiendo quien era

-hola amor-

-hi baby-me respondio mi esposa- en donde estas?

-en casa de Poseidon, y tu?

-en la mia, aun me pone nerviosa escuchar que estas con el

-gracias por eso!-respondio mi padre ya que escuchaba claramente a Cleo

-dile a Maddie 2 que no se meta en conversaciones ajenas!

Yo sonrei diciendo:

-ya lo escuchaste

Poseidon hizo una mueca infantil mas ya no me interrumpio

- vas a venir?-me pregunto mi niña

-voy para alla, cenamos si quieres, tengo un poco de hambre

-que tu padre no te invito nada? Aaagh! Es la ultima vez que te dejo con tus papas! No te cuidan bien

-solo tu,amor-sonrei-voy para alla

-ok,te amo

-yo te amo mas

Colgue el telefono y me levante

-ya lo escuchaste, ella me espera

Poseidon me sonrio

-pidele disculpas de mi parte porque te tuve sin comer

-descuida-le regrese el gesto-me gusta mas comer con mi esposa, te veo despues

-te dieron las llaves en la recepcion-

Yo asenti

-si...mas no me siento aun con confianza de entrar a tu casa sin permiso

-tonterias-dijo mi padre levantandose-este penthouse es tanto tuyo como mio, eres mi unico hijo y justo es que disfrutes de lo que construya, Deuce, no te pido aun que me veas como tu padre mas intento que me veas al menos como un amigo

-y estas haciendo un buen trabajo-dije sincero- te lo agradezco.., en verdad, te necesitaba en estos momentos

El se sonrojo y se movia nervioso con las manos en los bolsillos, se veia bastante juvenil, me dio un golpecito jugueton en el hombro, como si fueramos compañeros

Yo sonrei y me despedi de Poseidon, deseando que alguna vez, el me contara su historia con Maddie.

Fui por mi hermosa esposa, se veia realmente bella, le habian retocado sus mechas azules ademas de que las mezclaba con algunas doradas, me abrazo por el cuello atrayéndome hacia sus labios, los cuales bese intensamente

-me extrañaste?-me pregunto aun sobre mi boca

-como no tienes una idea-le sonreí

-como quede?-dijo ella vanidosamente

-mas hermosa si es posible!-

-ya lo sabia!, dime, cenamos en casa?

-a donde la señora desee-le concedi yo abrazándola y llevándola hacia la camioneta

-que tal tu tarde?-me cuestiono abrazandome de la cintura

-todo normal, estuve con Poseidon-

-tu padre aun me da desconfianza-confeso ella sinceramente

-descuida preciosa…creo que en verdad…desea acercarse a mi...y a mi no me parece tan mala idea

-solo con que tu estes feliz, yo lo estare…y si confias en el…yo también-dijo mi esposa honestamente

Bese su frente agradeciéndole sus palabras, Cleo y yo poco a poco, íbamos empezando a ser ya, un verdadero matrimonio

Horas mas tarde, llegue a casa, me sorprendio ver, que todo estaba como antes, incluso habían vuelto a poner el mármol que faltaba, miraba todo con extrañeza e iba hacia mi habitación cuando Maddie salio de su despacho

-te estaba esperando-me dijo sin reclamo

Yo me acerque a ella

-fui a cenar con Cleo

Mi madre asintió

-lo imagine…por eso te esperaba…quería que supieras….que Jack no va a cambiar absolutamente nada de nuestro hogar…esta casa es tuya Deucey…y el debe respetar eso

Yo me movi nervioso

-el será tu esposo, Maddie…y será también suya

-lo será...mas siempre seras tu..el hombre aqui

Mi madre se acerco a abrazarme, incluso me beso con ternura

-tu eres y seras siempre mi principal motivo para vivir, no me importa cuantos hombres aparezcan…siempre seras lo primordial para mi

-algun dia hare mi vida…

-lo se…mas no quiero que pienses que te estoy reemplazando, esta casa la compre y la decore para y por ti…nadie va a cambiar nada Deucey…porque jamas lo dejaría…porque es tu hogar…nuestro hogar

Abrace a mi madre y sonreí, en verdad necesitaba oir eso

-te quiero, Maddie-le dije besando su rostro

-y yo te amo, aunque te regañe o me saques de quisio…tu eres mi mas grande tesoro…porque …eres el vivo retrato de tu padre…

Yo la mire sonriendo

-lo amaste?-quise saber

Ella suspiro y me dijo

-es tarde…ve a dormir

-no me contestate-presione

-y no lo hare, ahora sube que mañana hay escuela-me mando

-all right-bese de nuevo su frente, ya era mucho mas alto que ella-buenas noches Maddie

-solo por una vez, quieres llamarme mamá?-

Yo acaricie su nariz sonriéndole y subi hacia mi cuarto, mi madre no dejaba de mirarme orgullosa, cuando para si misma dijo:

-eres igual a el…-

En su penthouse, cierto dios estaba sentando frente al gran ventanal que dominaba la habitación, con un vaso de Whiskey en las manos, lo miraba dándo vuelta y pensando, que la mujer que alguna vez amo, …o amaba…estaba ya comprometida con un mortal, tomo el teléfono y una voz femenina contesto del otro lado

-señor?-preguntaba con cortesía

-quiero que averigues absolutamente todo, de un tal Jack Talbot-pedia Poseidon furioso-quien es, donde nacio, crecio, estudio, quien es su familia, quiero saber incluso que demonios compro la semana pasada y que fue lo que ceno en navidad! Quiero un maldito informe completo de el-

-asi se hara señor

Cuando colgó, mi padre dijo en tono de amenaza.

-no te será tan fácil quitarme a mi familia….le acabas de declarar la guerra a un dios…

Y con una sonrisa maliciosa, bebia los últimos rastros de su bebida.

Dificil es, encontrar a tu otra mitad entre tanta gente, tantas vidas, tanto espacio, y coincidir, tiene algo incluso de surreal,

Mas creo en el destino..

Ese que en ocasiones nos puede jugar malas pasadas y que te hacen perder a la mujer que amas si no juegas bien tus cartas

Como le sucedió a mi padre…

O como Jack,…que busco la manera de enamorar a mi madre…y soñar con una nueva familia…

Creo que yo estaba destinado a venir a U.S.A.

Que tenia que ir a Monster High

De estar ese dia frente a mi casillero y haber descubierto a la mujer…

Con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida

Compartiendo

Creciendo

Protegiendo

Y lo mas importante

Amándonos…

Como el primer dia…

Hacer crecer ese amor…y convertirlo pronto, en una hermosa familia, que sea prueba fiel…que aquella vez que la vi por primera vez, no fue solo un capricho, si no…que fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes…para haber destruido las flechas de Cupid y enamorarnos uno del otro de tal manera…

Que creamos ya...un nuevo titulo..

**La pareja Real de Monster High.**

Soy Deuce Gorgon, y a nombre de Rey Kon y el mio propio

Les agradezco en verdad, el gran apoyo que le han dado a esta historia

Hasta pronto.

B)

**Hola a todos. Espero que hayan tenido una semana santa tranquila y descansada pero sobre todo, de Reflexion**

**Y como es Domingo de Resurreccion, volvi! XD, jeje es broma**

**Aquí tienen ya la ultima parte de este fic el cual goze en hacer y tanto me gusto redactar, siempre es una delicia escribir acerca de Cleo y Deuce ya que son mi pareja favorita por mucho**

**El ultimo fic lo subo este miércoles, y sera Thad el encargado de relatarnos el final de este tercer ciclo el cual agradezco infinito el que hayan estado conmigo cada 3 dias esperando mis historias, muchas gracias, se los agradezco infinitamente**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


End file.
